Stained Glass
by REIDFANATIC
Summary: Issues from the past inhibit Reid and a young woman from pursuing a relationship together.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds and no copyright infringement is intended.

A/N: This story is part of the Country Music Forum song prompts. The song I chose was Glass by Thompson Square. I hope you like it.

_CMCMCMCMCM_

_**Elizabeth Kubler Ross said**_

_**People are like stained-glass windows. They sparkle and shine when the sun is out, but when the darkness sets in, their true beauty is revealed only if there is a light from within.**_

_CMCMCMCMCMCM_

Melanie Webster sighed as she watched Dr. Spencer Reid turn and head for the door. Not that she minded watching him walk away. She liked that view very much and had liked it more since the physiotherapy he'd gone through for his knee had had such a great affect on his butt.

Stella Checkowsky snickered. "He's never going to ask you, you know. He's too shy. If you want to go out with him my dear, you'll have to make the first move."

"I know," Melanie admitted with a sigh. "I didn't used to have this kind of problem with guys. Of course, they were usually jerks who are eager enough to ask me out and only want one thing. All the while I'm asking myself why I can't meet a nice guy."

"And finally you do and he's too shy to ask you out." The head librarian finished for her.

"Maybe he's just not interested. Maybe it's not right yet." Melanie considered.

"I wouldn't say that," Stella said. "He always seems to have a lovely smile for you, those eyes sparkle and there's that little blush he gets. He certainly seems to enjoy talking to you about science fiction."

Melanie eyed one of the books the good doctor had just returned, _The Scion of Abacus _she read and, as she added it to the pile she was readying for their return to the stacks, a slight grin crossed her face and she took it back. "Perhaps you're right Stella."

_CMCMCMCMCMCM_

Reid put the books he'd chosen down in front of Mrs. Checkowsky. "Is that all for today doctor?" Stella eyed the large stack of books as Melanie came back to the desk from the stacks.

"Yes, I think that's it for today ma'am, thank you," Reid replied as Stella began to cough into her elbow.

"Sorry, frog in my throat she managed to croak out. I better go get a drink. I'll leave you in Melanie's hands." She waved off Melanie's concern as she headed for the office.

"Well, another big stack Dr. Reid. We'll have to add an addition to keep you in books," she laughed.

"I do read a lot, sorry."

"Hey, that's why we're here, for people who read a lot. Reading is one of the best pastimes and can transport you almost anywhere."

"You sound like my mother." Reid said.

_Oh great, I sound like his mother, way to go. _She looked up from the books to see him smiling.

"My mom used to read to me… a lot. Those are some of the best times I've had with her. She believes you can find adventure anywhere."

He had a wistful look in his eyes for a moment, but then he returned his beautiful brown spheres to her. "I see you have more science fiction here." After a short pause, she added, "Did you know that they're having a science fiction festival at the Landmark this weekend?" She'd tried to be nonchalant and hoped she didn't sound too eager.

"Yes, I noticed the poster when I came in. If we don't have a case this weekend, I plan to go."

"Me too, it looks like there's going to be some really good ones." Silence wasn't uncommon for a library, but at this moment Melanie found it deafening and disheartening.

_I gave him the perfect opening. Maybe he isn't interested in me. I should just call it a lost cause. _She bit her lip._ Stella said I'd have to make the first move and remember he's shy._

She passed the last book toward him. _It's now or never. _"Maybe we could go together? It's always nice to have someone to discuss movies with afterwards, don't you think?" She paused briefly. "That is if you're not already going with someone."

_Oh my God, he looks stunned. You should have kept your mouth shut. You just may have blown it big time._

"Uh… yeah, sure, that would be good."

_Okay, that wasn't the most rousing acceptance, but he'd said yes. It was a start._

_CMCMCMCMCMCM_

Reid sat at the table in the break room working on a Sudoku puzzle book someone had left sitting out when Garcia plunked into the chair beside him. "Hey sweetcheeks, there's a sci-fi festival on at the Landmark this weekend. Do you want to go?"

Reid didn't look up from his puzzle. "Sorry Garcia, I'm already going with someone else."

"Who?" Garcia wanted to know.

"One of the librarians at the library I go to," Reid replied as he completed another puzzle and turned the page.

"Oh, you have a date!" Garcia's eyebrows rose from behind the blue glasses she wore with a bright blue dress topped with a black shrug. It appeared to Reid that some bright turquoise flower with beads at its center was growing on the side of her head. On anyone else it would have appeared ludicrous but on Garcia, he decided, it was somehow comforting.

"No, it's not a date." Reid replied.

"Why isn't it a date? Who is this girl? Is she pretty?"

"Her name's Melanie Webster and yeah, she's pretty I guess."

Garcia went to the counter and opened a plastic container, withdrew a cookie and took a bite. "You guess. What's she look like?" She set about making a cup of tea.

"She's about 5'6" I guess, long blonde hair; it's wavy but not curly. It's all around her shoulders and when she moves in the light you can see different shades. Her eyes are grey. Grey eyes always make me think of Straus, the grey eyed monster. _Although I guess she must have more sex appeal than I do._ Melanie's eyes aren't like that; they're bright and kind and when she smiles it reaches her eyes. She's got a pointy chin and her skin is fair and looks really soft but she doesn't wear much makeup, just a little pink lipstick that's almost the color of her lips and a little on her cheeks. It looks like she has a nice b… ahem… her uh… her figure looks good."

Garcia tried not to laugh at Reid taking in a woman's body. "Okay, so why don't you think it's a date?" She continued to munch on her cookie.

"She asked if I'd heard about the festival and I told her I was going if we didn't have a case and she said she was too and wondered if we could go together. She said it's nice to have someone to talk to about the movie afterward. So it's not a date, it's just that she wants a companion to watch the movie with."

"So she asked you," Garcia confirmed. She blew on her tea before taking a sip. "I still think it's a date sweetcheeks."

"It's not a date Garcia," Reid said sharply, tossing the book on the table. "You, yourself said when we went to the Sci-Fi Convention that I was not attractive. I get it. You made your point. Women aren't attracted to me, as if I didn't already know that. She wouldn't ask me for a date. She wants company for the movie that's all. Can we just leave it at that?" He pushed back his chair. "It's time for me to get back to work."

"But Reid, I didn't mean that you weren't…" Garcia's voice faded out as Reid didn't stop to listen.


	2. Chapter 2

JJ felt her cell vibrate and glanced at the message, _**my office now pg**_. _What now? _JJ left her consults and headed for Garcia's office.

"What's up?" She asked after Garcia had answered her knock.

"Jaje, I think I screwed up big time with Reid."

_I can relate_. JJ sighed and closed her eyes as she leaned against Garcia's desk_. I can hardly wait to hear this. _"What happened?" She asked the ceiling.

"Reid and I were at the Sci-Fi Convention and then Kevin showed up with Gina. It was really awkward. Kevin's with this lovely woman and I'm with… Reid. Anyway, I told Kevin the whole thing was really lame and Reid and I were leaving. I told Reid I couldn't believe Kevin brought someone else and he pointed out that I'd brought someone else too. Trust him to be logical." Garcia stared down at her computer keys.

"What did you do Garcia?" JJ asked when the silence continued.

"I didn't mean anything by it but I said yeah, I'd brought someone, but someone I couldn't ever possibly be sexually attracted to."

JJ ran her fingers over her eyes. "Oh Garcia, you didn't?"

"Yeah, I did and I didn't think anything of it at the time because I was thinking about Kevin and Gina and getting back at him and then we saw Rossi waiting for the valet and then Strauss comes out of the hotel looking like she just woke up and I never thought any more about it."

"Whoa… whoa… stop right there, back up and run that by me one more time, Rossi and Strauss?" JJ's eyes grew to twice their size. _And I thought seeing Will in New Orleans was a good covert operation!_

"Look, that's not important right now. Jaje, concentrate."

"Okay, sorry, but we're talking later. Carry on." JJ instructed.

"Anyway, like I said, I never thought anything about what I'd said to Reid until this morning. I didn't mean anything by it JJ. I didn't mean that Reid wasn't attractive at all. Hell, he's gorgeous. All I meant was he wasn't sexually attractive to me because that would be like being attracted to your brother. So, now he's mad at me, but more importantly, I think this is a date and he's deluding himself that it's not because he feels somehow inferior because of what I said."

"Reid's always felt inferior in that area Garcia." _I should know_. "And this certainly didn't help. What date are you talking about?" Her eyebrows rose. "Reid has a date?"

"I tried to apologize but he didn't even stop to listen to me." Garcia continued.

"Garcia stop." JJ raised her hand. "Let's start from the beginning. What date are you talking about?"

Garcia relayed her conversation with Reid. "That's why I feel so bad that he feels no woman would find him attractive. I have to do something."

"Garcia, I can see what you're thinking… don't. Just apologize to him and explain. You don't want to get into all this, believe me. You could be asking for trouble and end up making Reid even angrier than he already is." She paused for a moment. "And take it from me; Reid is not a fun guy when he's pissed. At least he's not giving you the silent treatment."

"Reid… the silent treatment," Garcia's mouth gaped a bit. "I didn't think he'd be able to pull that off."

"Well he can," JJ replied. And it is so aggravating. I had to literally pick a fight with him to get him to talk."

"When was this?"

"When Emily came back, he was angry that I'd kept it from him all that time."

Garcia nodded slowly. "Well JJ, I can totally understand where he was coming from."

"Garcia, not you too; I thought you understood. You never seemed upset." JJ took the chair across from her friend.

"I was happy she was alive JJ. But, I can't say that I wasn't a little hurt that the three of you didn't trust the four of us." She put her hand up when JJ was about to speak. "I know you were forbidden and I understood that. All I'm saying is that it stung a little so I can understand where Reid was coming from. You can't because you weren't in any of our shoes. That's not important now anyway. I need to fix things with Reid."

"Then apologize to him and beg his forgiveness. That's all you can do."

"I guess you're right, thanks Jaje."

JJ stood. "No problem, now, can I get back to my consults?"

"Yes, my dove, go." Garcia waved her away.

CMCMCMCMCM

_What does Garcia want now? _Reid got up from his consult for a detective in Tulsa and headed for the tech's bunker. He knocked on the door and heard, "The oracle is in," coming from within.

"Hi Garcia, did you need me for something?" Reid stepped into the office and closed the door.

"Sit down sweetcheeks." It was an order.

Reid sat, "Garcia what's…"

"I want to apologize for what I said to you. I never for one moment meant that you were unattractive. You're gorgeous. What I meant was, we're family. If I was sexually attracted to you it would be like being attracted to my brother. Believe me, if you weren't part of the little family we have going on here, my eyes are all over you."

"Garcia!" Reid squeaked, rising from the chair, red beginning to creep into his face.

"Let me ask you this, are you sexually attracted to me?" The tech asked in a nonchalant way.

_Oh man, that was low. There was no good answer to this one._

"Uh… Garcia… I…" he stammered.

"I'll take that as a no and I'm okay with that, because I know I'm like a sister to you. I'm not going to embarrass you and ask you what you'd feel if I wasn't." She smirked at her computer screen.

_It's a little late for the not embarrassing part._

"But, I sense that there is that attraction to this Melanie and I'm betting she feels the same way and that's why she asked you."

"Garcia stop, it's not a date."

"Why not?"

"Because… because I… because women don't… I don't do dates!"

Garcia swiveled her chair to face him and began to giggle. "Apparently they do. And you could, why not?"

"Aargh!" he turned toward the door. "It's not a date."

"Are we okay?" Garcia asked as he reached the door.

"Yeah, Garcia, we're okay, see you later."

Garcia watched the door close behind him. She turned back to her babies and her fingers hit the keys. "Okay, Melanie Webster, who are you?" A driver's license appeared on the screen. "You guess she's pretty," she snorted. "Anyone who can look that good on their driver's license is gorgeous in my book. Masters in Library Science, worked in Boston for two years and then came to DC. Let's see if you've ever had any run-ins with the law." Her fingers moved over the keys until a document popped up on the screen. "Oh my God," her mouth dropped open.


	3. Chapter 3

Reid sat nervously at one of the small tables in the little bistro a couple of blocks from the Landmark Theatre. He looked at his watch for the third time in the last ten minutes. Melanie was late. Perhaps she'd changed her mind about going to the festival with him. He wasn't the kind of guy most women chose so he wouldn't blame her if she'd decided against meeting him. What was an acceptable amount of time to wait, he wondered? He'd never waited on a woman before. He took a sip of his cooling coffee and asked himself for the umpteenth time why he'd agreed to this.

He looked down at the lightweight black wool jacket he wore. It wasn't something he normally bought, and likely wouldn't have, but he'd gone shopping with JJ and Henry to get something for Will's birthday and she'd spotted this jacket and told him it would look great on him. He wore it today with a blue polo shirt and grey cords.

The door opened and he looked up, as he had every time since he'd gotten here, but this time Melanie walked in. He could see her glance around and when she spotted him, her lips parted into a beautiful Duchenne smile. Reid heaved a small sigh of relief at seeing the contraction of the inferior obicularis oculi muscle. Melanie would likely have crows' feet when she got older, but instead of seeing them as an aging flaw to be corrected, Reid saw them as a sign that she would have smiled genuinely and often, an indicator of a happy life. People seldom realized the story their faces told. It often contradicted what they said. The words they could control, but the involuntary movement of the muscles was not up to them, even when they tried to suppress it, the truth would be told. Today, the smile said she was happy to see him. Reid felt his own lips part, but knew that his smile was more to cover up his nervousness and fear. He only hoped Melanie wasn't an expert on micro-expressions.

She looked different. Today, instead of her usual waves, golden curls bounced around her shoulders as she walked, or more like glided Reid thought, as gracefully as a swan. He noted that she wore makeup around her eyes while her usually pale pink lips were now a rich plum. A deep blue denim skirt hugged her generous curves and ended just above the knees. She wore a white and blue striped tank topped with a denim jacket that matched her skirt. The jacket was left open and hid but yet subtly hinted at the curve of her breasts beneath. Her shapely legs ended in a pair of black shoes that seemed to Reid to be nothing more than an intricate weave of black straps. The toes that peeked out the front were topped with a similar plum polish to that which she wore on her lips and fingernails. She carried a black shoulder bag. Reid felt himself wondering, insanely at that moment, how many pairs of shoes she had.

He got to his feet as she neared the table. "Hi," he said as he pulled out a chair for her and held it while she sat.

"I'm sorry I'm late." She said as Reid went back to his own chair. "I can never decide what to wear."

He should say something about how nice she looks, he thought as his eyes ran over her again and he hoped he didn't appear like a lascivious letch. "You look very nice."

"Thank you, you look great." She replied enthusiastically as her eyes did their own inspection. "I think it's the first time I've seen you without a tie."

Reid felt the heat rising in his face and hoped he wasn't turning a ridiculous shade of red. Morgan would have thought of something cool to say. Why couldn't he? "Uh, can I get you something?"

"Sure, a latte would be great, thanks," she said as Reid rose and headed for the counter, glad for a few moments to hopefully be better composed and think of something to say.

_This isn't a date, remember. She just wants someone to talk about the movies with. _

He ordered the latte and waited for the barista to fix it.

_Then why am I as nervous as a fifteen year old? She looks so gorgeous._

"Sir," Reid startled as he heard the voice in front of him, shook himself out of his reverie and accepted the latte from the barista.

"Thank you." He carried the beverage back to the table and sat down opposite Melanie.

"I'm glad you didn't get called away on a case." She said. "I kept waiting for a call and I was glad when nothing came."

"I couldn't have called anyway. I don't have your number," Reid replied.

"Oh… well you could have called the library and Stella would have taken a message if I wasn't there."

_Okay, she doesn't want to give me her number. Well that says something. Morgan can walk into a bar and get numbers from complete strangers and someone I've spoken to often and has asked me to spend time with her won't even give me her number. Maybe she's afraid if she does, I'll call and ask her for a date and she doesn't want to have to turn me down._

"I've been thinking about something you said the other day," she remarked after taking a sip of her latte.

"Oh, what's that?" Reid was curious.

"You said your mother used to read to you and it was some of your best times with her. I was thinking you might be great for our children's program."

Reid's forehead furrowed, "Children's program?"

"Yeah, we have a Saturday morning children's program. Volunteers read to the kids and try to get them interested in books. Imagine if they had a real FBI agent reading to them. With your passion for reading, there's a lot you could bring to the program."

_Is that why she asked me here, to recruit me to read to kids?_

"I don't always have Saturday off and I don't know how well I relate to kids. My teammate Agent Morgan would likely be better at something like that than I would."

"I'm sure you'd be great. Please think about it." Melanie urged.

CMCMCMCMCM

Patrons came and left the small café while the couple at the table by the window continued to talk well into their second cups of coffee. They could hear snippets as they went by.

"…So what is a doctor of chemistry, engineering and mathematics doing in the Behavior Analysis Unit of the FBI…"

"… difficult sometimes never being around kids my own age."

"… Simmons College in Boston…"

"… highly ranked for its Library Sciences degrees…"

"…Marjorie Kempe… her writings on her pilgrimage are widely considered the first autobiography in the English Language."

"You've heard of Marjorie Kempe…"

"… had some older brothers obsessed with Star Wars and I got into it too."

"… think you must have gotten the sci-fi bug from your dad if he was really into Asimov…"

Lisa sat down in the little cafe and sighed, rubbing her eyes underneath the frames of her glasses. She didn't mean to eavesdrop, but the couple next to her was deep in conversation and the way they were angled toward each other had her sighing again. Why couldn't she find someone to look at her the way that they looked at each other, instead of all the duds she'd dated in the last six months? Oh well, at least someone had felt the prick of Cupid's arrows and acted on it with enthusiasm.

"You don't know what you got." She said under her breath and picked up the coffee she'd ordered.

CMCMCMCMCMCM

Melanie laughed as she and Reid walked away from the old theatre as twilight descended. "That was a lot of fun. I'm glad you talked me into Metropolis. I had my reservations because it was so old."

"But it's such a classic. Fritz Lange was ahead of his time and set the bar for sci-fi films to come. It's too bad I couldn't get you to see Solaris, magnificent." Reid replied enthusiastically as his hands seemed to go in all directions.

"It's Russian." Melanie stated in way of explanation as they came to a little green space where she turned and took a seat on a bench by a cherry tree in full blossom. "There is an English version though, I think."

"Yeah," Reid followed. "Soderburgh's, though very well done, is not as good as Tarkovsky's. Remakes are often not as good as the original."

"What's your favorite sci-fi film?" Melanie asked.

"Without a doubt, 2001: A Space Odyssey, Kubrick is a master and that was indeed a masterpiece. You?"

"Star Trek: The Wrath of Khan, but you're right about Odyssey."

"Good choice," Reid agreed, "great space battles, totally different from Star Wars but still incredibly awesome."

There was silence for a few moments and Reid spoke. "Would you like to get something to eat?"

Even in the changing light, Reid could see the color drain from her face. "Uh… uh… thank you, no, I really have to get home." She stood, "It was nice going to the movie with you though. I enjoyed it."

"I did too. Um… I brought my car so I can see you home." Reid replied.

"No," Melanie backed away. "That's really nice of you but it's not necessary. I'll take the train. I'm used to it. It was nice. I'll see you at the library." She walked away quickly.

_What did I say? Everything was going okay. Is it because I asked her if she wanted to go out and eat? Of course it is. She told you she wanted to see the movie with you. She wouldn't give you her number and she walked away as soon as you suggested spending any more time with her. She couldn't have made that much clearer could she?_

CMCMCMCMCM

The train was coming to a stop and Melanie reached into her bag and pulled out a small can as passengers began to exit. She then wedged her key tightly between her index and second finger. She looked in every direction as she got off the train and headed for the stairs and the short walk to her apartment. She closed the door behind her, locked it and leaned against it; her legs seemed to buckle and she let herself slide to the floor as the tears began to fall.


	4. Chapter 4

Melanie sighed as she walked into the staff room at the library. "Good morning Melanie," Stella said as she poured coffee into her cup. She held the pot up for her coworker but Melanie just shook her head. Stella smirked at her friend's choice of clothes, not that she didn't look good; Melanie always dressed well but today she had a royal blue cap sleeve sweater over an apricot blouse with grey slacks. She somehow reminded Stella of Dr. Reid and his sweater vests. "So, how did the date go on Saturday?" She asked eagerly.

"Don't ask," Melanie responded as she put a mug of water into the microwave.

"Oh dear, really," Stella took a sip of her coffee. She had been sure that Dr. Reid would be an excellent date for her young friend. "What happened, Dr. Reid wasn't the guy we think he is?"

Melanie pulled her water out of the oven and reached into a box of tea bags, extracting one, opening it and dunking it in her water before she came to sit with Stella. Stella couldn't help but notice the circles under Melanie's eyes and that she did not look at all happy. She hadn't slept well, that was for sure. What had Dr. Reid done to make the usually vivacious young woman like this?

"No, Spencer is exactly the man I thought he was. He was sweet, kind, good to talk to about the movie, very knowledgeable and a perfect gentleman." She could see Stella's eyes squint in confusion. "It was all my fault Stel. He asked if I wanted to get something to eat and the next thing I knew I was telling him I had to go. He offered to see me home, like the gentleman that he is, but I turned him down. I'll never forget the look on his face. It's seared into my heart," her voice broke as she punched her fist into her chest. "He looked confused but, at the same time, he didn't you know. It was like he was used to being rejected and just accepted it."

"Oh Melanie," Stella reached across and took the younger woman's hand. "I'm so sorry."

Melanie's eyes watered. "I don't know why I thought… I even asked him to be part of the children's program. I thought he'd be great. Now he likely won't even come to the library anymore."

"I wouldn't go that far." Stella smirked. "I don't think anything could overtake that man's love for the written word." She squeezed her friend's hand. "Have you thought of trying to talk to him?"

"I'm sure talking to me is the last thing he wants to do."

CMCMCMCMCM

Reid stepped off the elevator on Monday morning, looking much as he usually did; sweater vest and tie in place with his favorite brew in his hand. None of them would know what had happened to him on Saturday; that he'd sent a woman he thought might have liked him running for the hills.

"Hey hot stuff," he heard from his right. "How was Saturday night?"

Reid closed his eyes trying to block the familiar voice he usually loved from his mind. This was the last thing he needed. "Garcia," he grabbed her arm gently and began moving her down the hallway. We have to talk."

Reid closed the door of Garcia's office. "Garcia, I don't want you to mention anything about Saturday, please."

"Why sweetcheeks, did something happen?"

"No, nothing happened, like I told you. Melanie doesn't want anything to do with me. She wanted someone to go to the movie with, that's all. You had to go getting all excited and getting these ideas that it was some kind of date. It wasn't. She said she was glad I didn't have a case and she was afraid she'd get a call that I had to cancel. I told her I didn't have her number anyway and instead of giving it to me she said I could call her at the library. After the movie was over, she couldn't get away from me fast enough. I offered to see her home but she took off like I had the plague. She obviously didn't want me to get any ideas that she liked me that way."

"Reid, I'm so sorry that happened to you." She ran her hand up his arm.

"It's okay; just quit getting these crazy ideas. Women don't like me in that way. You were right; you and every other woman could not possibly be attracted to me." With that he abruptly opened the door and left.

CMCMCMCMCM

Melanie piled the books from the afterhours return bin onto her cart and headed for the desk to prepare them for their return to the stacks where they'd wait for their chance to enthrall yet another reader. She scanned the books and began placing them in piles for the different sections they'd be returned to. The sixth book she picked up and scanned indicated that it had been checked out by Dr. Spencer Reid. Melanie gasped. Spencer usually returned his books in person. Very seldom had he ever deposited them in the afterhours slot.

_He is upset with me. He's obviously trying to avoid me._

Stella saw Melanie's shoulders suddenly sag. "What is it love?" she asked.

Melanie pointed to the screen. "I've ruined everything. He doesn't even want to see me now."

CMCMCMCMCM

"JJ I need your advice." Garcia said as JJ got out of the elevator.

"What now?" JJ asked as Garcia pulled her friend toward her office. "Garcia, I've got to get in there, we'll be meeting shortly.

"Yeah, well they're not likely to start without me are they?" Garcia replied.

JJ sighed as she closed the door to Garcia's office, "Okay Garcia, what's Kevin done now?"

"Jaje, this doesn't have anything to do with Kevin." She waved the thought away as if it were nothing. "This is about Reid."

"Aargh Garcia, not Reid again."

"You have to listen to me." Garcia paced back and forth in her office. "I kind of did something the other day after we talked. I looked up this Melanie person."

JJ's mouth dropped open. "Oh Garcia, you didn't!"

"I had to see if she was good enough for our boy and… and … I have something I have to tell you."


	5. Chapter 5

"It's been three days! He dropped the books off like he doesn't normally do and he hasn't been back. He doesn't ever go without having some books." Melanie rested her elbows on the table and put her head in her hands, her morning tea forgotten, as the women sat in the staff room. "He doesn't even want to see me now. Do you think he's going to another library?"

"I'm sure that's not true." Stella patted the younger woman's back. "Maybe he's on one of these cases he goes on."

Melanie raised her flushed cheeks from her hands to look at her coworker and friend. Stella had been the first person she'd gotten to know when she'd moved here from Boston and was now her closest friend although at times she seemed to play more of the role of mother with her words of wisdom. She could have gone for a bottle of dye as the years moved forward Melanie realized, but Stella had embraced her grey hair and wore it beautifully styled in a short wispy cut with a few strands falling over her forehead. The woman's sharp blue eyes missed very little and changed as the situation demanded. Sometimes they revealed the tough taskmaster, at others the stern disciplinarian if anyone dare consider becoming unruly in her library. She'd seen them twinkle with laughter and mischief and deepen in concern as they had when Spencer had come in on crutches after being shot in the knee. "Stella," she gasped and reached out to put one of her hands on the older woman's. "You don't think something happened to him, do you? What if he got shot again?"

"Melanie dear, I'm sure he's fine."

CMCMCMCMCM

The Gulfstream had reached its cruising altitude, the sun making its slow descent into the horizon behind them. Reid leaned back with his head supported by the headrest. The cup of coffee Morgan had placed before him remained untouched. It had been three very long days. Even in the dim light of the plane, the purple bruising around his only half open right eye was obvious. That, added to the sling he wore to support his left arm and take pressure off his recently reduced shoulder dislocation, was likely the cause of the painful grimace on his face. He was just waiting for someone to ask the proverbial question; what does the other guy look like.

"You okay Reid?" Morgan asked.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Rossi asked.

"Me… it wasn't me." Reid squeaked. "I went in there to back up JJ. I had my weapon drawn only to find JJ fighting it out with the unsub like some kind of crazed ninja Barbie. I yelled freeze; I couldn't shoot because the bodies were in motion and I didn't want to risk hitting JJ and the next thing I know my gun is getting kicked out of my hand and JJ is falling backwards. The guy rushes me and there I am trying to defend myself. JJ managed to shake it off, grab my gun and shoot Armstrong. He lives up to his name, by the way." This got a snicker from Morgan and Rossi. "My intent was to go in there to back up JJ. I didn't know I was expected to be Jackie Chan."

"At least you're all right," Rossi remarked, "no lasting damage."

"Ya know man, I do teach hand to hand," Morgan reminded him. "I did some refreshers with JJ and she…"

"Turned into Uma Thurman," Reid finished for him.

Morgan snickered again. "Well, the guy's name was Bill."

"There's nothing wrong with knowing how to defend yourself Reid." Rossi added.

Reid turned his head to look out the window. _No, there was nothing wrong with knowing how to defend yourself. Why am I so mad? Is it because I feel that JJ is more able to take care of herself in this kind of situation than I am? I know I'm not an alpha male but still… Is it some kind of wounded male pride? No wonder Melanie took off on me in such a big hurry_.

"_How is my boy?"_ Garcia voice came through JJ's cell.

"He's been better. He had a dislocated shoulder that they managed to reduce and his right eye is purple and practically swollen shut." JJ told the tech from her seat near the back of the aircraft.

"_Is he in pain?"_

"Yeah, I think so. He can't take any narcotics and I don't think the Advil is cutting it."

"_How long?"_

JJ sighed, "He has to wear the sling for about three weeks. I'm praying he's not in pain that long."

"_Has he said anything about Melanie?"_ Garcia changed the subject.

JJ lowered her voice to a whisper, "No, he hasn't. I'm sure she's not his top priority at the moment. He's not likely to talk to me about it anyway." She sighed sadly. "He doesn't trust me like he once did and he'd trust me even less if he knew I was in possession of information on Melanie that might be helpful for him to know. How could you do this to me Garcia?"

CMCMCMCMCM

Morgan deposited Reid's go bag in the small entranceway of Reid's apartment while Reid settled into his battered green tweed couch, gasping as his shoulder jiggled at the movement. "Do you want me to do anything with this Reid?" Morgan motioned to the go bag, "Put your dirty clothes in the hamper or anything."

"No, it's okay Morgan. I handled that stuff when I had my crutches; this won't be nearly as hard, thanks anyway."

"Okay, if you're sure. Call me if there's anything I can do for you."

"Oh, there's one thing. Hand me my messenger bag." Morgan reached for the bag Reid had left by the small round table just inside the door where he deposited his keys, taking the bag to his friend and Reid dug into it coming out with a slip of paper which he handed to his friend along with a card he dug, clumsily, from his wallet. "This is a list of books I'd like to read. If you could pick them up for me from the library on Freemont, that would be great. Just give the list to Mrs. Checkowsky or Melanie and they'll find them for you faster than you could." He handed Morgan the list and his card.

"Sure, it'll be closed now but I'll get them sometime tomorrow if we don't get called out." Morgan stashed both items in his pocket.

CMCMCMCMCM

"Mornin' baby girl," Morgan strutted into the bullpen. His morning was always brightened by his baby girl, especially in a vivid yellow dress she wore under a blue jacket. Today her blond locks fell down either side of her face in pig tails held together with blue flowers sporting yellow centers and green leaves on either side. A chunky necklace with blue interlocking ovals encircled her neck and completed a look that Morgan knew only Garcia could pull off.

"I'll show you a good morning hot stuff. Did you get Reid home okay last night? How was he?"

"He's okay, you know Reid. He always bounces back." Morgan poured himself a cup of coffee and chuckled. "I asked him if he needed anything and he gave me a list of books he wants from the library. Of course that would be the first thing he thinks of. I'll have to get over there and get those for him or he'll be down to reading cereal boxes."

"I'm sure he's got those memorized," Garcia replied as she dunked her teabag up and down in the water.

"You're probably right," Morgan took a sip of his coffee.

"Hey, why don't you let me do it? I don't mind. I have to go over to Reid's anyway."

Morgan raised his eyebrows at Garcia's words.

"I made him some casseroles and some cookies. He's probably not going to be too dexterous with that sling so I thought he could use some home cooking. One's a curry dish and you know how he loves Indian cooking." She explained. She held her hand out for the list, "Give it."

"Garcia, Reid doesn't have home cooking even when he isn't wearing a sling." Morgan dug into his pocket for the list and the card. "He orders in a lot. I think he's got every takeout menu in the city memorized."

"And that surprises you why?" Rossi said as he stepped between them to reach the coffee pot.

CMCMCMCMCM

Since they didn't have a case at the moment, Garcia had asked Hotch if she could take a few hours of personal time to set Reid up with his goodies and his books. Hotch had readily agreed. "Here," JJ said as Garcia was about to get on the elevator. She handed the tech some files. "Reid called; he wants to do some consults from home."

Garcia took the files to add to the ever growing mass to be delivered to her boy. The traffic proved not to be too heavy and she made good time to the library on Freemont Street. She entered the red brick building and felt as she always did stepping into a library. It almost reminded her of entering a church; the same calm and peacefulness surrounded her. Old libraries like this were her favorite. They had such character. She immediately got a sense of the enormity of what was all around her; feel the millions of hearts, souls and minds that had been poured into the pages of the books that lined the shelves, waiting to share their hearts and minds with another. The faint scent of the wood polish still remained from the night cleaning crew. She could see the books, neverending books, the new standing brightly next to those that were a hundred years old, their bindings barely cracked while their neighbor's spines were rough and worn, the dog eared pages stained by the lives that had crossed its path. As always there was that silence, a silence that made this an almost sacred place, only broken by the odd page turning, a cough or a chair scraping the hardwood floors as if to prove that this was indeed a living thing.

Garcia walked up to the massive front desk where two women were at work sorting books. One was in her fifties, Garcia thought, a stylish woman with lovely grey hair, dressed in a grey tweed suit. A pair of metal rimmed glasses hung from a chain around her neck. _Mrs. Checkowsky I suppose. _The wavy blond hair of the other woman caught Garcia's attention the most. She was intent on her work and it gave Garcia time to study her_. I thought she looked good on her driver's license. Those things never do you justice. She's lovely. No wonder she got Reid's blood up._ She set her bag on the desk and the slight clatter of its contents brought both women's heads up. The blonde turned to Garcia, "Hi," she greeted with a smile. "May I help you?"

Garcia returned the smile. "You must be Melanie."


	6. Chapter 6

Melanie's eyes sharpened momentarily and then she glanced down at her nametag and her smile returned. "It would seem so. What can I do for you? Were you interested in getting a library card?"

"Uh, no, not at the moment, I'm here on a mission for a friend." Garcia reached into her bag and came out with the list and Reid's card. "My friend, Dr. Spencer Reid, wanted me to pick some books up for him."

She watched the smile on Melanie's face fade. _He's so angry with me he's sending his friends so he can avoid me. _ "I… I see. If you give me the list, I'll certainly find them for you if they're not out."

Stella turned her head from the stack of books she was sorting. "How is Dr. Reid? We haven't seen him in a few days. He's something of a regular around here."

"I can just imagine how busy he keeps you and he's fine," Garcia responded to the woman. "I should rephrase that. He'd be fine if he'd quit getting himself in situations where he gets hurt."

"He's hurt!" Melanie exclaimed loud enough to get a glower from Stella that Garcia was sure would put even Hotch to shame. Garcia noted the white knuckles as the young librarian grabbed on tightly to the desk as if needing it for support. "Please tell me he didn't get shot again."

"He didn't get shot again." Garcia replied almost giggling at the young woman's concern and the obvious pain on her face. _Where did Reid get the idea this woman didn't care for him? _She waved her hand in the air. "No, it's nothing like that. He just got in the middle of an altercation with an unsub… a bad guy," she added at the strange look on their faces. "He dislocated his right shoulder and he's got his arm in a sling for about three weeks. Besides that, a black eye and being totally ticked off, he's fine."

Melanie finally released the breath she hadn't even been aware she was holding. "Is he in pain?"

"Yeah, there is some pain involved. That's why I'm here. We have to keep my sweet boy's mind off of it and on something else, so books, sci-fi DVDs, some good homemade casseroles and cookies should do the trick, not to mention give him a few calories he's desperately in need of, huh."

Stella turned from her stack altogether and approached the colorfully attired woman. "That's where we come in, I suppose." She pointed to the list, "The books. I'm Stella Checkowsky." She shook Garcia's hand and reached for the list. "Why don't I round these up and you can chat with Melanie." She came out from behind the desk and added in a no nonsense tone, "Quietly."

"Yes ma'am." Garcia replied solemnly.

Garcia turned to Melanie who still looked shell shocked. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I was just thinking that Sp… Dr. Reid might be trying to avoid me. I don't know which scenario is worse."

The women took a few moments to study one another. Melanie was as Reid had described her right down to the kind grey eyes and the genuine smile. Garcia stifled a giggle as the remembered his words, _"her figure looks good." _Looking good was an understatement as far as she was concerned. Melanie's figure harkened back to the old days of the silver screen with stars like Jane Mansfield and Marilyn Monroe. She had that perfect hourglass shape, not the stick size zeros of most young women today. _So, Reid liked a woman with a little meat on her bones, did he? _Melanie had that meat in all the right places. And she dressed to highlight it. She wore a deep purple tunic that played wonderfully off her eyes and contrasted with her wavy golden tresses. Its wrap around effect and vee neck accentuated her breasts while the ruched middle hugged her slim waist and flared out at the bottom to meld to the curve of her hips. She wore a grey pencil skirt that further defined her shape.

Spencer had spoken of this woman and how they'd gone to sci-fi conventions in the past. She was certainly colorful, Melanie thought as she took in Garcia's outfit. _I wish I had the courage to throw all caution to the wind like she does. _She must really care about Spencer or her sweet boy, as she'd called him. Melanie decided she liked the endearment. Somehow it seemed to fit Spencer perfectly.

"Reid told me about you."

"Spencer told me about you."

The two women spoke at once and then began to laugh, quickly covering their mouths to avoid another stern look from Stella Checkowsky.

_CMCMCMCMCM_

"… _more bombings in Iraq since the pullout of American troops…"_ Reid flicked the news channels on the television looking for something interesting to watch. _"… lone gunman opened fire on a restaurant in Topeka this morning_…" Reid flicked the remote again. "… _Senator Deacon's replacement, Troy Hartley will be sworn in today, filling the seat while Senator Deacon undergoes treatment for prostate cancer. In other new…"_ Reid flicked the remote once again. _"Interpol is still on the lookout for a Canadian man after he fled the country to escape capture in what can only be described as the most gruesome of cases…"_

Maybe that one was in Emily's neck of the woods now. _I wonder how she's doing. _She had called him a couple of times and sent a letter saying she was busy settling in and the new job was challenging. She'd sounded happy. She'd said she missed him. He missed her too, but at least he'd gotten to say goodbye this time and no one was playing with his head and his heart by claiming she was dead. He reached for his coffee and took a sip, almost spitting it back into the cup. He detested cold coffee, and muttered to himself as he got up and headed for the kitchen and the coffeemaker. Garcia had called and said she would be by this afternoon with enough to keep him occupied for a while. _I wish she'd hurry. I'm going stir crazy._

_CMCMCMCMCM_

Eric Foster ran into his producer's office without even knocking. "Have I got something for you," he exclaimed.

Lew Henderson swiveled his chair, his phone at his ear, "Eric what the hell?"

"This is really important," Eric maintained.

"Theresa, something's come up; I'll have to call you back." The balding curmudgeon returned his phone to its cradle. "Alright, what the hell is so urgent Eric?"

"This," the young reporter placed some papers on the desk in front of his producer.

"Where did you get this?" Lew asked, ever the skeptic.

"A guy I know in Boston. Used to be a cop but now he's a PI. He was there that night. I trust him Lew."

"Does anyone else know about this?" Lew wanted to know. "Have you checked the facts?"

"Yes, it's true, I checked and it happened just the way Dennis said it did. They couldn't lay any charges due to lack of evidence but it still seems pretty damning." Eric rambled as fast as he could. "Nobody knows. I came straight to you. We can scoop the other networks and get the facts out there before that obnoxious Nancy Grace can get her hands on them."

"Does anyone know anything about her whereabouts?" Lew pointed to a picture on the papers Eric had given him. "Is she still in Boston?"

"That's the thing Lew. Do you believe in Karma?" Lew gave him a scowl that told him he'd better hurry up. "No, she's not in Boston anymore. She fled right after this and she's been staying underneath the radar, but get this, she lives right here in DC."

Lew Henderson licked his lips before they curved into a smile. He rubbed his hands together greedily as he spoke. "Well then, I guess Melanie Webster will be news at six."


	7. Chapter 7

"There," Garcia said as she closed the oven door to heat up the curried chicken and brown rice casserole she'd brought for Reid.

"Thanks Garcia," Reid said, leaning against the L-shaped counter that separated the kitchen from his small dining area and living room. "You really didn't have to do this."

"I wanted to sweetcheeks. Now, I need to talk to you about Melanie and other things."

Reid groaned. "Do we really have to?"

Garcia tugged the jersey he wore, pulling him into the living room where she sat on the worn green sofa and patted the space beside her while the news could be heard softly in the background. "Yes, my gorgeous mass of grey matter, we do. First off, that woman cares for you… a lot."

"Garcia, I'm sure she just said…" Reid began before he was interrupted.

"She was just about in tears when she found out you were hurt and, I might not be a profiler, but I do know white knuckled anxiety when I see it." She told him.

"Well then, I totally don't unders…" Reid started to rise but Garcia pulled him back down by his good arm causing him to grimace in pain at the sudden jerking, "Jeez Garcia!"

"Then stay put until I'm finished with you." She admonished him. "She told me that was the best date she'd ever had."

Reid's eyes widened at this statement. "Then why did sh…" Garcia raised a hand to cut Reid off.

"She said it was completely her fault. She didn't go into it but maybe she's getting over a bad breakup or something. You don't know. She did stress that it wasn't you. So cheer up, there's hope for you two yet. She also told me about her suggestion that you come read to the children's group. I told her I thought it was inspired."

"Garcia how could you say that? You're talking about me and a bunch of little kids." Reid objected.

"Who better Reid? You can read them any kind of book from the Arabian Knights stories to Aladdin. You even know magic; and what about science fiction? You could get the little ones interested in rockets and outer space. You could be the Bill Nye of the library. What about physics magic? They'd enjoy that." Reid opened his mouth to speak. "And," she put up her hand before Reid could put voice to his thoughts. "It would be someplace you could take Henry. Give the newlyweds a little alone time on Saturday mornings. And it'll give you a chance to share one of the things you love most with Henry but he'll have other kids there as well so he won't be bored by a visit to the library. If you think about it you'll know that any way you look at it, it's perfect."

Reid was trying to think of an argument for her last statement but nothing would come; so much for being a genius. _Damn, I hate when she's right._

Garcia rose from the couch to check on the casserole when the aroma of curry began to fill the room. "I asked the guy at the Indian market if there was something a little less aromatic and he made something up for me." She told him as she lifted the lid on the casserole dish.

"Probably used less fenugreek," Reid told her as he watched television where the newly sworn in Senator Hartley was speaking to the press.

"_Those allegations were completely unfounded and the authorities found no evidence supporting that claim. People in my position, I speak of money and status, are often sought out by those seeking to gain from attempting to involve us in some wrongdoing. Fortunately it did not work out in this instance and the justice system this great country is built upon prevailed. That is all I'm going to say on the subject._ _Thank you."_ The senator quickly ran down the stairs of the Capitol building to a waiting limousine and drove off.

The scenes changed abruptly. A man, who the caption indicated was Eric Foster, stood in front of what Reid recognized was the library on Freemont Street_. "The woman who accused Senator Hartley of rape also lives and works in DC. I attempted to speak to her earlier." _Reid's mouth dropped as he saw Melanie coming out of the library. _"Miss Webster,"_ the newsman shoved a microphone in her face. "_What are your thoughts on Troy Hartley, the man you accused of rape, being appointed the senator from Massachusetts?"_

Melanie's body seemed to stiffen at the sound of the senator's name, and then sag. She looked as if she might literally fall over as all the color drained from her face. _"I…I… What… uh… no… no comment."_ She turned and ran from the reporter.

Reid turned his head, his mouth still hanging open, to see that Garcia had come from the kitchen. They both looked at each other and then back at the screen. Garcia studied Reid as he took in the news, speechless.

_CMCMCMCMCM_

Reid paced back and forth in the small area in front of his coffee table. "I have to do something Garcia. You saw her. She looked like she was about to fall apart."

Garcia nodded. "I can only imagine what she's going through."

"That must be why she ended the evening so abruptly. She was fine at the coffee shop and the theater but when I asked her if she wanted to get something to eat, she balked and it seemed like she couldn't get away fast enough. That didn't jive with what you told me but now it makes sense. It was PTSD." Reid told her.

"That makes perfect sense," Garcia agreed.

"I have to do something Garcia. I've been there. I know what she's going through. I need to help her." He continued to pace.

"I think that's a great idea Reid."

"I should phone… no… I should go there and see her. She must be feeling pretty snake bitten about now."

"True…" Garcia began.

"No… maybe I shouldn't. I don't want to invade her space. A man did that to her before and look what happened. The bastard," he swore as he kept fisting and unfisting his right hand."

"She knows you're not like him Reid. She was afraid momentarily, a knee jerk reaction to the situation. Maybe she thought she could handle a date at last but found out the pain was still too much. I don't think that means she wouldn't want to see you."

He stopped pacing and looked at Garcia, "You think?"

"Yes," Garcia nodded.

"Okay, I'll go." He started for the door and then turned back looking sheepish. "Uh, I don't know where she lives. Garcia, could you…" his eyes pleaded.

"Who can resist those eyes?" She went to her large tote bag and pulled out her lap top. She opened it and her fingers moved over the keys at the speed of light. "Okay, there it is," she turned the screen toward him so he could read the information. "Now go, I'll deal with the casserole and I'll lock up before I leave. Can you drive with that sling?"

"I'll manage, thanks Garcia," Reid said as he reached into the drawer of the small table inside the entryway and extracted his firearm affixing it to the belt on his grey cords.

_CMCMCMCMCM_

Melanie scrunched her eyes closed at the sound of the buzzer. She wasn't answering the phone anymore. After numerous calls from the press for a statement, she'd unplugged the thing and was now curled in a ball on her sofa. "Go away," she yelled into the empty room. The buzzer, however, would not stop its incessantly annoying drone. She got up and marched angrily to her door and pushed the button on the intercom. "No comment, now go away and leave me alone." She released the button and headed back to the sofa when the buzzer sounded again. Both her hands curled into fists, "Aargh!" She stomped back to the machine again. "I said leave me alone or I'll…"

"It's Spencer," a voice shouted over hers. "Melanie, it's Spencer. Can I come up and talk to you, please?"

"Spencer, I've had a really bad day and I…"

"I know; I saw the news. I thought maybe I could help." The soft voice came through her speaker. "If you want to you can kick me out."

Reid heard the buzz and a click that released the door and raised his eyes heavenward. "Thank you," he whispered.

She answered the door after one knock. Reid hadn't quite been prepared for the Melanie that opened the door. Her eyes were red and puffy. There was no smile of greeting. Her usual clothes had been replaced by a pair of blue jeans with frayed hems and a hole at the left knee and a SPCA T shirt. Her tresses had been pulled back with an elastic band. She was barefoot.

She had been prepared for the sling but gasped when she saw his purple eye. She fought off the urge to reach out and touch it. "Your friend said you'd been hurt."

"That's not important right now. I saw the news," Reid said when she'd closed the door.

Melanie stood in front of him, her arms wrapped around herself, looking at the floor. "I don't want to talk about it." She walked over to the couch and curled in a ball again.

"I just wanted to see if I could help. I know what you're going through…"

Melanie's head shot up. "How could you possibly know what I'm going through? I was raped. I was violated in the most violent and degrading way. I'd been incapacitated so I couldn't even fight back. I went to the police like you're supposed to do but not enough evidence to charge him they said. So although I didn't do anything wrong; this whole thing was done to me." She pointed to herself with her finger. "And he gets to walk around free and I'm left with the aftermath." Tears began to fall down her cheeks. "So, thanks but you couldn't possibly know how I feel."

_What do I say to that? Should I tell her? What if she hates me afterward? You came here to help her you idiot, so help her. Show her you're not just paying lip service to her feelings. Show her you're not like Troy Hartley. Whatever comes after that will be and you'll have to accept that._

Reid took a seat at the far end of the couch from Melanie. "A few years ago we had a case in Georgia…"


	8. Chapter 8

Tears brimmed up in Melanie's eyes and she reached her hand across the distance between them. "Spencer, I'm so sorry."

"No," Reid stood up and paced. "I didn't tell you that to get your sympathy." He stopped and crouched down in front of her. "I told you because I want you to know that I do understand. I've never been… raped, but I've been in a situation where another's will has been forced on me for his own motivations. I just wanted you to know that I wasn't just paying lip service by saying I understand. Also, I've seen enough in my work to give me a pretty good perspective on what you're going through."

Melanie took the tissue she'd had tightly held in one fist and wiped her eyes; "Thank you." She patted the couch, "Sit. Thanks for sharing that with me; I can tell it wasn't easy. At least you got him right? The guy that did that to you, you got him? He's rotting away somewhere and not still on the loose?"

"No," Reid looked down at his hand, "he's not on the loose and I guess you could say he's rotting." He raised his eyes to meet hers. "I killed him."

Grey eyes looked into brown and she gave a determined nod, "Good for you."

"If… if you want to talk about it," Reid said. "I'm willing to listen."

It was Melanie's turn to get up and pace, her arms, once again, wrapped around her tightly. "Troy Hartley was in charge at the library where I worked in Boston. It was a library that his great-grandfather had donated to the city. Troy's an arrogant playboy who thinks he's God's gift to the world and that kind of life was all he ever wanted, but his father thought that Troy should be doing some kind of work so he set him up to head the library. It wasn't like he actually did anything; it was just a title so the world would think he was working for a living." She sniffed and brought her tissue to her nose. "I always cringed when he was around me. He made me feel creepy, the way he'd look at me as if he was undressing me with his eyes and thought that I should thank him for it."

She quietly paced for a few moments and Reid let her alone with her thoughts. "He asked me out a couple of times but I wasn't interested. I guess that didn't go over well with this sense of entitlement he has. One day there was a big storm coming in and he sent Alexis, the other librarian, home before the storm hit. I should have known. He never did anything nice for anyone when there was no one of status to see it. I was upstairs in the staff room and the phone rang. I answered it and came back to finish my break. The library was quiet." She saw his slight smirk. "You know what I mean. I was drinking my tea and then I don't remember anything until I came to in this room. I was tied down and… na… naked and Troy was there just smirking at me at first and then he got really violent, telling me no one says no to him."

"Narcissistic rage," Reid told her. "He thinks he has the right to take revenge on anyone who doesn't give him the adoration he feels he deserves."

"I don't really care what they call it in your psychology books." Melanie snapped. "It was a physical assault."

"You're right, I'm sorry, I didn't mean…" Reid decided to stop there.

"Then he r…raped me, took me out to his car and threw me out on the road somewhere. It was pouring rain and I didn't have any clothes, only a thin blanket around me. I managed to get to a phone and called 911."

She stopped speaking again and began to pace faster. "They say you're supposed to report these things, right? And that's what I did. Did you know that once you report a rape, the rape kit and evidence retrieval is almost like you're being raped all over again? They didn't find anything. The rain had washed almost everything away and because of the drug, which they found in my system, I couldn't tell them where it took place. I told them Troy had done it and they checked his clothes which had been cleaned, checked his car, which had been sterilized and even checked his body for scratches and signs that I'd fought with him. There was nothing, of course, because I'd been tied up and not in a position to fight back. He'd covered up so no semen."

"They said there was no evidence that they could press charges against him for and were unwilling to take someone of his prominence in the Boston community to court on such a weak case. Do you know what they did? They praised him for his cooperation in the whole incident. Of course, he always made out that these were false charges and I had just been trying to get money out of him."

"I'm sure that only fed his narcissism and his feelings of power." Reid said.

"I endure a rape and the aftermath, go to the police like I'm supposed to and I'm made out to be some gold digging Mata Hari. He rapes and beats me and he ends up as a senator." She began to sob. "Where's the justice in that?"

Reid stood and approached her slowly and touched her lightly on the shoulder, ready for her reaction if he was too close. He patted her shoulder gently. She leaned into his shoulder and felt his sling as he put his arm around her. She stepped back quickly.

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you?"

"No, no not at all," he looked down at the sling and brought his right hand up to quickly undo the Velcro straps that held it in place. He pulled it off and threw it somewhere in the room, "To hell with that." He put his arm around her but waited for her to make the decision of whether to move in closer or not. The tears were still glistening on her cheeks as she put her head on his shoulder. He enveloped her with his other arm and whispered softly. "Let it out. Let it all out."


	9. Chapter 9

Melanie secured the Velcro straps of Reid's sling. She could feel his warm breath on her hair as she worked. It smelled deliciously of coffee. "You shouldn't have taken this off, you know," she scolded.

Reid shrugged his shoulders wincing at the movement. "It seemed like a good idea at the time. I hope you didn't mind that I... You were crying and I didn't know what to do. I wasn't trying to…"

He saw her grey eyes looking into his, or more to the point, looking into him. He felt she could see into his very soul. "I know you weren't." She looked down and began to pick at the frayed threads in the hole of her blue jeans. "You're a kind man and your touch is nothing like Troy's."

Reid took a deep breath. "Uh… would you like to do something?"

"What do you mean?" She turned back to face him.

"You know, go get something to eat. I bet you haven't eaten anything. We could see a movie, go to the mall or just sit in the park and people watch."

"No," she stood and walked away from him. "I don't think I'm very good company and," she raised her arms on either side exposing herself, "look at me. I don't think I'm presentable."

"I think you look beautiful." Reid replied before looking down.

"You're sweet," she said. _He looks pretty damn good himself_. She hadn't paid much attention when he'd arrived but now that she actually took notice, his usual shirt, tie and sweater vest had been replaced with a jersey, black at the shoulders and then black and white striped. He'd pushed the sleeves up to his elbows and paired it with grey cords. She could see the bulge on his right side where it covered his firearm. "But what if the press is out there and what if people saw the news and recognize me?"

Reid rose to his feet. "You can't avoid going out forever?"

"No, of course not, it's just… I don't want to be the subject of talk and ridicule." She raised her voice slightly. "Is there something wrong with that?"

"Not at all, but you were just telling me how you were the innocent party in all this. You shouldn't have to be the one hiding away like a criminal." He reached into his pocket and pulled out his medallion. "I carry this with me always. It's a reminder of what I've been through and, more importantly, what I've managed to get through. I'm thinking you hid away for a long time after your rape and didn't go on dates."

He looked at her for a response. Melanie nodded. "You were my first date since it happened. I thought I'd be okay. I felt I knew you and trusted you and I had a great time until you asked me if I wanted to get something to eat. Those were the exact same words Troy used all the time and it brought it all back and... and you know what happened."

"Something happened last year that was devastating to me and I wanted to go back to the Dilaudid so badly. Then I'd feel this and it would remind me of all that I'd accomplished and I couldn't go back. You've taken that first step. You can't let yourself go back either. If you hide away because of what Troy did and now, what he's said on the news, he'll still have power over you. That's what he wants. Don't give it to him. Show him he can't affect you because you've taken your power back."

"But what about the press and people, they'll talk." Melanie interjected.

"Let them. They'll get bored soon and move on to something that's a lot more interesting than you." His eyes widened. "That really didn't come out right. I didn't mean that you're not interesting…" He babbled quickly ending with a squeak.

A small smirk crossed her face. "I know what you meant. And I know you're right. It's just hard."

"I know it is." He agreed.

"What did you want to do?"

"That's up to you. I want you to have total choice in this." Reid replied.

Melanie turned toward her bedroom. "You may be sorry you said that," she teased as she left the room.

CMCMCMCMCM

Reid smiled at the sight of Melanie as she eagerly bit into a slice of deluxe pepperoni pizza. So far they had been lucky. A dark theatre had helped her stay under the radar and forget about things long enough to enjoy the movie. She had changed into a newer pair of jeans combined with a floral blouse in red, blue, beige and black reminding him of something Garcia would wear. Over that she'd worn a short black leather jacket and ankle boots with heels he would have thought it impossible to walk in. On her head she'd placed a perky black fedora with a multicolor woven band. She'd put on more makeup than was the norm for her, but she still didn't look made up. Now the dim lights of the pizza place and the fedora further helped her go unnoticed.

"Eat," she said as she caught him looking at her. "I know you're hungry. I could hear your stomach growling in the theater."

"Actually stomach growling can occur at any time, on an empty or full stomach. Peristatic waves occur about every two hours. It's only associated more with hunger because it's typically louder when the stomach and intestines are empty and there are no contents to muffle the noise." Reid rambled.

Melanie frowned at her piece of pizza. _Not exactly the dinner conversation one_ _plans_. _It's not going to deter me._ She took another bite of her pizza. "Hmm, good to know," she replied as she chewed, "in case anyone should get out of a hearse and ask me. It'll be a good excuse for snacks in the staff room. After all, Stella likes a quiet library."

"Garcia told me you'd talked about the children's program." Reid changed the subject.

"Oh Spencer, I like her. And you can tell that she adores you."

Reid lowered his head, "Yeah, I'm pretty lucky to have her in my life. Anyway, she made a point that it was something I could take Henry to. He's our godson," Reid explained at Melanie's look. "He's four. She also thought it would be good since I can do magic."

"You do magic," Melanie's eyes widened. "Can you show me something?"

Morgan's words that, _"Chicks dig magic"_ propped into his head as Reid pulled a quarter from his pocket and proceeded to make it disappear only to find it behind her ear.

"Wow, can you find enough of those so I can afford a pair of Jimmy Choo's at Waddell's?"

"Let me guess… shoes," Reid replied.

"A woman can never have enough shoes." Melanie stated as she chewed another bite.

"So I've heard. Four pairs mean you're depressed. I don't know how you walk in those things," he looked confused.

The blonde chuckled and her eyes lit up. "It can be a challenge sometimes but they make your legs look much better," she told him.

"I don't know. I think your legs would look pretty good without them." Reid paused for a moment. "That didn't come out right. I mean, it's not like I was staring or anything; I just sort of noticed at the library… just in passing…"

Melanie patted his arm. "It's okay, and thank you." _If you knew the things I've noticed about you. _"So, does that mean you're going to volunteer for the children's program?"

"Yes," Reid replied as his forehead furrowed, not sure what he'd just signed up for.

CMCMCMCMCM

"So," Melanie asked as Reid walked with her to the apartment building, "are you a huge fan of chick flicks now?"

"I wouldn't say a huge fan, but the company makes it worthwhile," he replied.

"You're good for a girl's ego, you know that?" She said as he pulled the handle and opened the outer door, allowing her to precede him inside. She unlocked the inner door and turned to him. "Thank you for this. I needed someone to kick my ass and you were the man for the job."

"I'm glad I could…" Reid looked through the glass door as the lights from a passing vehicle illuminated the parking lot. "Stay here," he moved her so she was more out of sight as he dashed out the door and headed in the direction of his car.

"Fuck!" Max Gleason cursed from inside his car. He'd been hoping to get a better picture than that of the woman who'd accused Senator Hartley of rape. The guy, whoever he was, had mostly been in the way, then she'd had that damn hat on her head. He hadn't been sitting here for hours just for this. "Come one baby; come into the open where good old Max can get a good shot of you."

"See something you like," a voice spoke almost at his ear, making him jump and drop his expensive camera with a special night vision lens.

Max turned his head and found himself staring down the barrel of a revolver that Melanie Webster's companion held in one hand, a badge that identified him as FBI was in the other.

Reid pointed to a sign in the parking area, VISITOR'S PARKING ONLY TRESSPASSERS WILL BE PROSECUTED. He looked from the sign to the camera lying on the ground. "Something tells me you're not a visitor here Max." Reid said as he picked up the fallen camera.

"No, you leave that alone," Max made a move to open his door but Reid pointed his gun at the man again.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Reid told him as he opened the camera and removed the memory card tucking it in his pocket.

"You bastard!" Max cursed. "And how do you know my name?"

"Don't you know Max, that big brother, or in your case, big sister, is always watching. You can't hide from her." Reid smirked slightly. "Now, if you can be out of this parking lot before I get the police on my phone, you'll save yourself a night in jail. Just remember, if you even think of coming near Miss Webster again, that big sister is watching and you won't be so lucky next time." Reid handed the man his broken camera. "So what's it going to be Max?"

The photographer grabbed his camera from Reid's grasp, "So, who beat up on you, my congratulations to him?" He asked eying Reid's purple eye. "What's the other guy look like anyway?"

"I don't know," Reid replied. "You'd have to ask the coroner, clock's ticking."

Max turned the car on and gunned the engine getting out of the lot in a nanosecond.

Reid knocked on the inside glass door of the apartment building and Melanie let him in. "You took your sling off again," she noted as he carried it in his right hand. "What happened?"

"Just a photographer; I got rid of him." Reid explained as she led him to a loveseat in the foyer and pushed him down so she could apply the sling again.

"I'm sorry about that," Melanie said as she attached the Velcro straps.

"It's not your fault. Remember that; none of this is your fault." Reid stood.

"Thanks so much for this evening. You have my number now," she reminded him. "Don't hesitate to use it."

"If you don't mind, I'd like to see you to your door." Reid walked with her toward the elevator. "Derek Morgan, one of my teammates, reminded me when I got hurt," he said when the elevator doors had closed, "that he taught hand to hand. I was thinking of taking him up on it and wondered if you'd like to join me. He worked with JJ and he's turned her into a female Chuck Norris."

Melanie seemed to consider this for a moment. "Are you sure it would be okay. I'm not in the FBI. Would this Derek mind?"

"Are you kidding, he'd love a chance to show his muscles off to a beautiful woman."

"Not all women are after muscle bound men Spencer," she said as the doors opened.

Reid insisted on clearing her apartment before he left, making sure all the windows were tightly locked. Melanie leaned against the closed door. Who would have thought that she could have had such a wonderful evening when it had started out so badly? Spencer was right. She had to move forward. Her eyes widened and she suddenly seemed to bolt into life, opened the door and ran out into the hallway.

Reid was about to open the door of the foyer when Melanie called, "Spencer!" He turned to see her running across the foyer, minus the hat and in stocking feet.

"What happened to your boots?"

"They're in the stairwell. I couldn't run fast with them. You were right." She rambled rapidly and breathlessly. "I was stuck in the past, stuck in my fear and I don't want to do that anymore. I can't go back. I have to go forward." She leaned up and placed her lips on his.


	10. Chapter 10

Morgan wanted to take a picture for posterity. Two never seen phenomena at one time were just about too much for him. First there was Reid's presence in the gym, dressed in an FBI sweat suit_. _He couldn't ever remember seeing the genius dressed in the standard FBI training gear._ I didn't even think he had one. _But secondly, and perhaps of even greater interest, he was there with a woman, a very pretty woman.

He took a few moments to study her as she and Reid talked, still unaware of his presence. Her wavy blond hair was tied back in a pony tail that bounced as she listened intently to his friend, sometimes smiling broadly or laughing at something Reid had said. Her eyes sparkled and she looked truly happy to be there with Reid, although she did keep switching her weight from one foot to the other, indicating to Morgan that, even though she might be pleased to be there, she was also nervous.

He'd seen Melanie on the news the night the senator had been questioned, but he hadn't realized, at the time, that she was, in any way, connected to Reid. Reid had later told him the story, requesting that he give Melanie some hand to hand training. He'd been only too happy to oblige, promising himself that after he was done with Melanie no man would overpower her again.

Reid glanced up. "He's here," he said to his companion and she turned to greet Morgan. "Melanie Webster, Derek Morgan," Reid moved his hand between the two, "Derek Morgan, Melanie Webster."

Melanie extended a well manicured hand with a pale pink polish on her nails. "It's nice to meet you. Spencer always calls you Morgan. Do you prefer Morgan or Derek?"

Morgan waved a hand dismissing his friend as he shook Melanie's. "Morgan's for Reid. Now pretty ladies like you," he wiggled his eyebrows, "definitely get to call me Derek."

Melanie barely stopped herself from rolling her eyes as she caught Spencer's eye behind Morgan's shoulder. "Alright then, Derek it is."

CMCMCMCMCM

"See Reid," Morgan said as Reid, using the skills Morgan taught him to get out of a choke hold, had swung the man onto the mat with only moderate exertion. "It's not a matter of strength. It's a matter of balance. Think physics, center of gravity, that kind of thing."

Reid nodded as he lowered himself to the mat beside his friend, reached for his water bottle and took a sip.

"Your lady seems to be doing well." Morgan said of Melanie who'd made a trip to the ladies' room.

"She's not my lady Morgan." Reid replied, taking another sip. "She's her own person."

"You know what I mean Reid. If she's not your lady, what is she?"

Melanie had quietly reentered the gym. She was interested in hearing this reply as well, because she'd been wondering the same thing. In the month that had passed since she'd kissed him in the foyer of her apartment building, nothing much had happened. Not that they hadn't spent time together and done a variety of things. They had. They'd kissed, petted; he'd held her in his arms when they watched television but nothing more intimate had transpired. She thought at first that he was holding back because of what had happened to her and didn't want to make a move that would bring the rape back to her. She'd even gone as far as suggesting one night when he was about to leave, that he could stay. He wouldn't and she didn't know if it was her imagination or if he seemed even more distant after that.

"She's… I don't know Morgan. Melanie's the nicest person in the world and I'm really happy when I'm with her…"

"Are you saying you're not attracted to her?" Morgan raised his eyebrows.

"Hell no, oh God no, I want… I think about her all the time and I want so much to… be with her… that way."

"Reid, if it's the fact that you're not exp…"

"It's not that Morgan." Reid cut his friend off. "It's just that… after what happened with JJ, Hotch and Emily I'm having a hard time trusting. I feel I can't fully trust others because I can't trust my own feelings anymore; feelings that told me I could trust JJ completely. Melanie deserves better than a guy with all these misgivings, not about her, but about me."

Morgan's mouth settled into a grim line. "Man, I thought you'd gotten over that a long time ago."

"How can you get over someone, who you trusted absolutely, telling you that someone you love is dead when they're not and then just standing by and watching while you suffer blinding headaches and crave Dilaudid so much you almost wish it was you who were dead, when one word would have changed it all?"

"But you came to Rossi's and everything has seemed okay." Morgan remarked.

"I came to Rossi's because I didn't want to cause a fracture within the team and the only reason I'm 'okay,'" he made quotation marks with his fingers, "is that I've split JJ in two. One is the JJ I knew before that night and the other is the new JJ she's become. They're like two separate people. For me, it wasn't Emily who supposedly died that night; it was JJ."

"Reid, man, I never knew you felt that way. Why didn't you talk to me about it?" Morgan asked.

"Because I don't know who I can trust anymore." Reid's voice rose a little. "That's what I'm having trouble with with Melanie. She's a great woman and I think I'm falling in love with her but I'm so damned afraid that if I trust again I'll get screwed."

"Reid, you must know JJ never meant to hurt you. I mean she knew what she was doing would hurt you but she didn't choose to hurt you." Morgan paused for a moment. "I guess I understand more because of what I did to my Aunt Yvonne."

"That was different Morgan. You truly believed that Cindy was dead and you were trying to give your aunt some closure, some kind of comfort. You turned out to be wrong but you had all the best of intentions toward your aunt."

"Trying to keep Emily alive were pretty good intentions," Morgan reminded him.

"Yeah, I know. You took responsibility for what you did. All JJ did was tell me that I was upset because she and Hotch had controlled their micro-expressions so well I didn't know they were lying. Of course, she wouldn't be too sorry, would she? This has all worked out very well for her. She's the new wonder woman of the BAU. Better watch out, she may start kicking doors in and you'll be out of a job."

Melanie opened the door to the gym and quietly eased her way out where no one could see as her eyes brimmed over with tears.


	11. Chapter 11

"Okay," Morgan said after they'd gone through a few techniques for hand to hand and Reid and Melanie had practiced them, vowing to continue to practice in their spare time. "Now some pointers for you Melanie; a predator trying to sexually assault someone has a four point agenda."

"Identify an unsuspecting target, subdue the target, exhaust the target and then execute the sexual assault," Reid rambled in what seemed like only one breath.

"So you," Morgan pointed at Melanie, "have to screw him up before he gets to step four. First off, you must not be unsuspecting."

"But I was drugged the first time," Melanie said. "It wasn't like I asked the guy into my apartment or was walking down a dark alley alone."

"Right," Reid agreed, "but now that you know that, you'll never leave your drink unattended and if you do, then you don't drink it when you return. So you're pretty much not unsuspecting."

"Secondly, subdue the target. That's what we're teaching here; ways that he won't be able to subdue you." Morgan continued and Melanie nodded her understanding.

"Now this third point is very important. If he succeeds in steps one and two and he's got you, he must exhaust you. He can't get into the sexual assault when you're fighting, so he's got to subdue you until the fight is gone out of you. Some women will say they gave up because they thought he'd kill them and others fight until they can't fight anymore. And he'll wait because he wants that power over you. This is where stealth can be your friend. If, for some reason, he's managed to get you in a lock or situation that you can't get out of, you must make a false surrender."

"You want me to let him think I've given up," Melanie clarified.

"Exactly," Reid answered. "When he thinks you've given up, he thinks he's won. You have to say three things to him. First say, I give up. Then say please don't hurt me and, lastly, I'll do whatever you want."

"You have to let your body go limp, like all the fight is gone out of you. He might hold on for a bit longer but eventually he'll loosen his hold and that's when you make your move with the tactics you learned here and you still have the strength to do it because you made the false surrender before you reached the point of exhaustion." Morgan finished. "If he's in the mount position, you get out with that shimmy I taught you or the roll we worked on that gets you on top and then go directly for one of his vulnerable areas."

"Eyes, nose, ears, neck, groin, knees and legs," Melanie recited.

"Remember, you're not going to be able to talk yourself out of this situation, unless you're Reid, that is," Morgan smirked. "It's a violent situation that calls for violence and if you choose to ignore violence, you only leave it as a weapon for your predator. Now, let's go over everything one more time."

CMCMCMCMCM

"The purple crayon dropped on the floor and Harold dropped off to sleep." Reid read as he finished _Harold and the Purple Crayon _and closed the book. Nine pairs of eyes looked at him from the semicircle that surrounded his chair. Reid reached to his messenger bag on the floor beside him. "It just so happens I have ten purple crayons here." He pulled them from the bag and reached for the sketch pad that lay on the floor under his bag. "Why don't we each take one and make a picture of an adventure all our own."

He gave each of the children a crayon and a piece of paper, keeping one for himself. Wendy, one black braid hanging over each shoulder, put her little hand up making Reid grin, "Yes Wendy."

"What are we supposed to draw?"

"Anything you want," Reid replied. "Anything you'd like to do from going to the beach to flying to the moon."

"Wendy couldn't fly to the moon," Joel, a little red haired boy with a cowlick and freckles, interjected.

"Could too," the little girl replied.

"Why not?" Reid asked. "Did you know that almost everything we do today, like ride in a car or talk on the phone was once a funny idea in somebody's head that everybody laughed at? No one has to believe in your adventure but you."

"I'm going to drive in a racecar," a little black boy with big eyes that seemed to delight in everything around him, announced.

"Good idea Dustin," Reid replied.

"What if I change my mind?" Tiffany's blond pigtails bounced as she moved making Reid think of a little Garcia.

"That's allowed. You can turn your paper over or I have more." Reid told her. Tiffany seemed satisfied with this and turned back to her drawing.

"What's the biggest adventure you ever had," Tim asked moving his arms wide to demonstrate.

"Yeah, I bet you get to do lots of cool stuff in the FBI." Joel agreed.

"Yes, I do get to do lots of things in my work, but that's not my favorite adventure. A few years ago someone asked me to make sure her son was okay if something happened to her or her husband. I wasn't sure at first because that's a really big job and I was kind of scared but she put the little baby in my arms and I knew I loved him already and I'd do anything for him."

"That was me!" Henry piped up excitedly.

"Yes, it was you." Reid ruffled the boy's long blonde hair and looked into eyes that were so like his mother's, yet still retaining the innocence she'd lost_. I don't want you to ever lose it. _

Megan looked up from her drawing. "That's not an adventure."

"No, not in one sense," Reid agreed, "but an adventure can just be any exciting or remarkable experience. It only has to be an adventure to you. Everything I do with Henry is an adventure because it's new and exciting to me." He looked at the books in shelves all around him. "Even exploring the library can be an adventure and a place to discover other adventures."

Melanie leaned into the door jamb, arms crossed, as she watched Spencer and the children. _He couldn't have been more perfect. _It was clear that he and his godson adored each other.

"Are they finished yet?" A voice behind her asked.

Melanie turned and found herself facing a beautiful woman, a few years older than herself, she figured, with long blonde hair and lively blue eyes.

"Oh," the eyes brightened and her lips curled into a wide smile. "You must be Melanie." The woman's right hand was held out toward her. "Jennifer Jareau LaMontagne," she announced as Melanie took the proffered hand. "Everyone calls me JJ. Garcia's told me about you."

JJ! Melanie retrieved her hand after the briefest shake. This was the woman who'd lied to Spencer. _This is the woman who'd made him afraid to trust. This is the woman whose actions are affecting my chances of a relationship with Spencer._ "It's… uh… nice to meet you." Melanie replied politely as she wiped her hand on her jeans.

"So, how did Spence do?" JJ asked.

"He did well," Melanie responded, somehow finding herself insanely irritated at this woman's shortening of Spencer's name. She turned back toward the room. "I knew he would."

"I did too," JJ agreed. "I'm so glad you asked him to do this. It's something he and Henry can do together."

_Henry! That's right. This was Henry's mother. I should have known, the little guy looks just like her._ Her eyes narrowed_. This doesn't make any sense. Why would JJ hurt Spencer so badly when she obviously must care about him. She'd chosen him for her son. That couldn't have been a decision easily made._

_CMCMCMCMCM_

Reid waved goodbye to the kids as they left with their mothers. "Enjoy the rest of your weekend Spence," JJ winked as Reid was hugging Henry goodbye.

"Mommy, guess what Uncle Spence said," Henry began as they left.

"Shh, Henry, can you wait until we get to the car and then Mommy wants to hear all about it." JJ whispered, wincing at a glower from Stella that would rival Hotch's, and she mouthed a silent sorry as they made their way to the entrance. She missed Stella's huge smile and, almost silent, chuckle after they left.

"It went better than I thought," Reid told Melanie as they left the library.

"I'm proud of you," Melanie slipped her hand into his as they walked down the street together, passing others out to enjoy a sunny Saturday afternoon and unaware that, not far away, successive shutter clicks recorded this image.


	12. Chapter 12

"So, who is this guy?" Troy Hartley tapped the picture he held in his hand that showed a man and a blond woman walking down the street hand in hand.

The man behind the desk didn't respond, but simply handed the senator a file. "Supervisory Special Agent Dr. Spencer Reid," Hartley recited as he read the dossier: "IQ – 187, doctorates in mathematics, chemistry and engineering, Ba's in psychology, sociology and philosophy; awarded the Robertson grant, the Chester grant and the Kessler Prize; guest lecturer at both Georgetown and GWU; expert in handwriting analysis; an agent with the Behavioral Analysis Unit of the FBI." He raised his head from his reading and looked at the other man in the room. "Is this guy for real?"

"Apparently so," the man responded.

Hartley looked at the picture once again. "He looks like a strong wind would blow him over." He snickered.

"Apparently not, look at page two."

Hartley read quietly and his face, at first grim, morphed to a deep scowl and his hands clenched into fists as he read how Agent Reid had killed three times in the line of duty, two serial killers and one an Irish terrorist; had gone unarmed onto a train with a deranged psychotic who was wielding two guns to save the passengers; had been shot once in the leg in the line of duty.

"Guy's got balls," the man rose and walked over to the window.

"Thanks for pointing that out Frank," Hartley snapped. "You're dismissed."

The man moved to leave the room. At the door he turned back, "Available if you need me." Before he closed the door he added, "You might be especially interested in page three."

Hartley looked into the mirror above the fireplace as he watched his face grow red with anger. As he turned to the third page of the file, his lips curved into a satisfied grin. He looked at the picture once more before ripping it to pieces and throwing it, along with the file, into the fire.

_CMCMCMCMCM_

"Are you safe?" Melanie asked the woman on the phone.

"Yes, yes I think … I don't know," was the weepy response.

"I can call an ambulance for you."

"No! No, I don't need an ambulance. It's just…"

"You need to get to a hospital and have a rape kit done." Melanie said calmly and firmly, asking herself for the hundredth time why she hadn't called someone the night it had happened to her.

"No… I don't know if I want to…"

"I know, and that's okay. You don't have to report it. But if you choose to later and the evidence has been washed away, there's less chance any charges will stick. You also need to get a morning after pill." There was silence on the line. "Did you hear me?"

"I never thought of that," the voice on the line almost whispered. "It's just that I feel so… stupid… and ashamed."

_She sat in her apartment, sure that her eyes would eventually run out of tears. How could she have let this happen? How could she ever face anyone again? She was an educated woman. She'd known the things to be careful of and yet she'd let Troy Hartley get the advantage over her__**. I didn't let him. I wasn't given a choice.**_

"You have nothing to be ashamed of," she told the caller. "You didn't do anything wrong. You said no. That was your choice and you made it. The rest was out of your hands. The shame isn't yours, it's his."

"Okay," the caller responded. "I'll go. Is it okay if I call you back… after?"

"Certainly… please, ask for Melanie."

"Thank you Melanie." The phone went dead.

"You okay?" Yamka asked as she placed a cup of coffee on Melanie's desk at the rape crisis center.

"Yeah, thanks," Melanie replied with a slight grin at the fortyish woman who now leaned on her desk her hands around a mug with a Garfield like cat on the lap of a cartoon woman who yelled, "I've got a cat on my lap and I can't get up." They all joked about Yamka and her devotion to her cat, Tigger.

Melanie had been intrigued by Yamka's name when they'd first met and the woman, who'd become her friend, had explained she'd gotten it from her mother, who was a Hopi. It meant Blossom. Yamka's father was an African American archeologist who had met her mother on a visit to a Native American burial ground that had been unearthed by Mother Nature at her most destructive. He'd been a professor at Georgetown until he retired. Yamka got most of her features from her mother as well, Melanie had concluded as she considered her friend's broad face with its high cheekbones, flatter nose and square jaw, common to many Native Americans. Her long black hair looked almost blue when the light hit it a certain way. Her slightly darker skin seemed to be the only nod to her father.

"Really," Yamka raised an eyebrow.

Melanie shook her head. "I should know better than to try and keep anything from you."

"That's right, so spill," Yamka took a sip of her coffee and pulled up a chair.

Melanie sighed. "I just had a bit of a flashback when I was talking to the girl on the phone just now. I was telling her she shouldn't feel ashamed in any way when I felt… still feel the same way sometimes."

A hand reached across the desk to clasp hers. "We all do. I still do now and it's been almost twenty years. A man robbed each of us of a part of ourselves and we can 'what if' ourselves to our graves and it'll only add to our heartache. When you have those moments you tell me or one of the others and we'll kick your ass and maybe knock some sense into you."

Melanie squeezed the hand that held hers. "I'll do the same for you," she added as the strains of the theme from Star Wars emanated from her purse.

As Melanie dug for the phone, Yamka smiled and stood, adding as she walked away, "Not a moment too soon, the theme for there are still good men in the world."

_CMCMCMCMCM_

Melanie closed the door, locking it behind her and headed toward her bus stop. "Are you Melanie?" a timid voice asked.

Melanie turned to the sound of the voice, a small woman in jeans, a blue tee shirt and a black denim jacket. Her brown hair was combed back and appeared wet, like she'd just come from the shower. She noted a bruise on the woman's left eye that still bore the indentations of where she'd been savagely punched. The woman shifted from one foot to another and clasped her arms around herself. "Oh dear, is there something I can do for you," Melanie asked with concern, not wanting to touch her or invade her space.

"I…uh…I talked to you earlier and you told me to go to the hospital. I just came from there. I… uh… did like you said and got the rape kit done." She wiped her hand across her eye. "That's something I never want to do again."

"Yes, it's the most unpl…" Melanie began when the woman gasped and she felt pressure at the small of her back.

"Move and you're both dead."


	13. Chapter 13

Reid put his phone in his pocket. "Did you get in touch with Melanie?" Morgan asked as he entered the conference room in the Billings precinct and set a bag of take out on the table with one hand while balancing a tray of beverages in the other.

"Yeah, I told her there was a change of plan and I might not get home as soon as I thought since the unsub we thought we'd caught was not our guy. She's doing a shift at the rape crisis centre." Reid reached into the bag and started to distribute plastic plates around the table.

"So how are things going with you two? Have you been able to get past the reservations you were having?" Morgan pulled the paper wrapping off a straw and spiked the lid of one of the drinks with it.

"I don't know Morgan. There are times when I tell myself to give in and go with my feelings, but then I remind myself how wrong I was with my feelings toward Hotch and JJ." Reid dug in the bag for the cardboard containers and began to open them while Morgan put chopsticks by each plate, finally placing plastic cutlery in front of Reid. "How did you guys forgive them just like that?" Reid snapped his fingers.

"Well, you know babygirl is only going to see the bright side of things, and the bright side is that Emily was back, she was alive. What could have been greater than that to Garcia? And with me, I suppose my lying to my aunt about Cindy made me a little more understanding, especially when I had to face the music for it. Hotch never criticized me; he was just there for me and I appreciated that. That may have made it easier for me. And you know it takes a lot to faze Rossi. He's gonna go with the flow."

"So I'm the only idiot holding onto things." Reid verified with a nod of his head.

"You're not an idiot Reid and you've had a lot of things happen to you to make you less trusting; I get it. And from the get go, we knew that it was going to hit you the hardest. You just have to work through it and I don't doubt that you will."

"Oh good, the food's here; I'm starved," JJ said as she entered the room and looked back and forth between the two men. "Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing," Reid replied as he went back to opening the containers.

_CMCMCMCMCM_

Melanie felt the weight of the gun go deeper into her back. She could see the fear in the eyes of the woman in front of her. "It's okay," she reassured the woman as she addressed the man behind her. "Take my purse if you want. There's not a lot of money in it, but there is a credit card. It's yours. Nobody needs to get hurt here." She closed her eyes, saying a prayer that this was what the gunman wanted. Morgan had taught her hand to hand, but throw in a gun and the possibility he could hurt someone else and it was a whole new ballgame.

"Your purse isn't going to do it for me," the pressure went deeper into her back.

"Okay, okay," Melanie raised her hands. "I'm cooperating, but please, let her go." She gestured toward the other woman.

Melanie could see the other woman's eyes widen.

"No, don't worry, it's okay." She reassured her.

"Okay, scram," the man responded. "This one will be enough for me." He whispered near Melanie's ear.

The other woman hesitated momentarily but Melanie nodded to her and she ran. If she wasn't too afraid, she could call 911 for help.

_If I can just cooperate and get him to feel secure enough to put the gun down, maybe I'll have a chance._

The man's other arm came around her shoulder and tight against her neck as he began to drag her backwards. "Let's find a little more privacy," he said as they neared an alley and a white van that was parked there. The side door was already open and Melanie felt herself being shoved roughly inside, while he jumped in after her and quickly closed the door, the gun still trained on her. His face was covered with a stocking so all she could tell for sure was that he was white. "Whatcha say we get outta here?" The man said as the ignition started.

Melanie's eyes grew wide with fear._ There were two of them! _

_CMCMCMCMCM_

"I can't believe we wasted all that time with the wrong guy," JJ grumbled at Morgan who sat behind the wheel as they drove to the latest crime scene.

"It happens JJ. We can't blame ourselves. Everything seemed to point to Pedlow. I think the Billings police can still lay a bunch of charges on him; unfortunately, he's just not our guy."

"I'm wondering if we hadn't concentrated on Pedlow, we might have saved this girl." JJ continued.

"JJ don't do this to yourself. It took a long time for me to try and convince Reid that we can't save them all. I still don't know if I have. He's a tough nut to crack if he doesn't want to hear what you have to say."

"Tell me about it," JJ responded as she looked out the window.

The pair drove on in silence for a few minutes, until Morgan spoke again. "JJ, have you ever really talked to Reid about what happened with Emily?"

"What do you mean by really talked?" JJ's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Did he say something to you?"

"I'm just wondering if you two ever sat down and really had a heart to heart about it."

"Why?" JJ's voice rose a little. "That was last year for God's sake."

"Yeah, I know, and he was bullied when he was twelve, but he still hangs onto it like it was yesterday. You know how Reid is."

"I still don't think…"

"It's affecting his life JJ." Morgan snapped. "It's affecting his life, okay."

The blonde's eyebrows rose. "How, what did he say?"

"I can't tell you. He told me in confidence and I can't, no, I won't betray that." Morgan told her.

"Oh," JJ said defiantly, "you mean like I did. You think I somehow betrayed him don't you?"

"It doesn't matter what I think JJ. It's what Reid thinks and how he feels that matters. You may think it's no big deal, water under the bridge, but it's a big deal to him. That's all I'm going to say," Morgan said as he pulled into the alley where the latest child's body had been found. He opened his door to get out. "I think you need to talk to him."

_CMCMCMCM_

He'd kept the gun on her the whole way to their destination. Loud music blared through the speakers, obviously to drown out any sound she might make. Melanie had tried to figure out where they were but all she could see through the small windows at the back of the van was the moon and streetlights. She'd tried to remember each turn and calculate the distance with no other landmarks to go by, wishing she had Spencer's memory and his gift for mathematics. _Oh God,_ a tear slid out the side of her eye. _I wish I had Spencer. _The van slowed down and Melanie could feel the change in light from the street to some kind of garage. _No one's likely to hear me scream here. _The driver got out and the driver's door slammed. The side door of the van opened and she felt herself, once again, roughly hauled through the open door into the dim light of what looked like a warehouse of some kind.

"Good work Marla," the man said to the driver and Melanie's eyes and mouth both opened wide when she recognized the woman who she'd seen outside the centre. He handed her a wad of cash.

"Anytime Frank," the woman said and turned to leave the building without a glance at Melanie.

Frank looked at Melanie's expression and began to laugh as he dragged her across the floor to a short flight of stairs. She could feel the gun at her back and the wooden edges of the steps scrape her legs even through her jeans. At the top of the stairs he opened a door and tossed her inside.

This room was totally unlike the warehouse. The floor was carpeted, walls painted in a rich brown, the door faced a large mahogany desk and was lit by decorative lamps on either end of its considerable surface. A leather swivel chair faced the wall behind the desk. Two wing back chairs sat on either side of a small round table near the window. If Melanie hadn't known better she would have sworn the room belonged in a stately mansion. The chair swiveled around to reveal Troy Hartley. He smiled broadly when he saw her. "So, we meet again," he said brightly as his smile morphed into a sneer and his voice took on a sense of foreboding. "I told you, no one says no to me."


	14. Chapter 14

"Do you want me to restrain her," Frank asked pulling a flex cuff from his pocket, the gun still firmly nestled in her back.

Troy rose from the chair and sauntered over to them, smirking as he did so. "No, the pleasure will be all mine." He took the plastic strap from Frank and placed Melanie's hands behind her back and wrapped them in the ties. "Not angry, are we?" He smirked, noticing Melanie's tightly clenched fists as he tightened the ties and forced her roughly to the floor. "That'll be all for now Frank. I'll call you when I'm done with her." Frank nodded and left the room closing the door behind him. Troy's eyes swept over Melanie and she longed to hide herself from his leering gaze. "This is going to be fun. I think it's much better when you're not drugged." He kneeled to the floor and straddled her body.

_Should I give in now? If he thinks I've given up, maybe he'll release my hands and I can fight._

She felt his hand undo the snap on her jeans when a ringing came from his pocket. "Shit," he pulled out his cell and looked at the caller's identity. He shoved his other hand over Melanie's mouth. "Damn it Myrna," he said into the phone while Melanie tried to bite his hand. "I told you no calls."

"_I know sir, and I'm sorry but Senator Brevlin's aide called. There's an emergency meeting of the committee this evening to discuss delaying the vote. He needs everybody there."_

Melanie relaxed her hands and the ties around her wrists immediately loosened a bit. She began to try to slide her right hand out. The hard plastic cut into her skin as she attempted to wriggle her hand from the restraint. _Thank God I watched that video on youtube._ _If only I can get my thumb out._ The tightness of his legs against her thighs kept her pinned under him.

"What time is the committee meeting?" Troy barked into the phone.

"_In an hour sir." _

He could almost hear the fear in Myrna's voice as his own lips curved into a grin and he looked at Melanie on the floor in front of him. "Okay, an hour is plenty of time." He closed his phone without another word to Myrna, tossed it across the room turning his attention back to the woman in front of him.

"Now, where were we?" He removed his hand from her mouth and reached for the tab on the zipper of her jeans.

_CMCMCMCMCM_

"You did a really good job on that cognitive interview Reid," Hotch said as they walked down the tarmac toward the plane. "If you hadn't gotten Ashley to remember that bell ringing, we wouldn't have been able to catch Corbet and save Lisa in time. Nobody suspected the ice cream man."

Reid put his sunglasses on against the setting sun. "It's always the ones nobody suspects."

They found seats on the plane and Morgan, as usual, took out his I pod. The music seemed to help him wind down and leave their cases behind them," Reid thought. Once they reached cruising altitude, he pulled a book from his messenger bag. He guessed they all had their remedies.

He smelled the jasmine of her perfume before he saw JJ take the seat across from him. "Spence, I need to talk to you."

_CMCMCMCMCM_

Troy began to pull the tab while his prey continued to squirm beneath him. "No," she shouted loudly.

"He bent his head back and laughed. "Squirm all you want, I'm in control. I've always been in control. I'll always be in control. You never gave me the respect I deserved." Spittle spewed from his mouth as he emphasized each point.

"I gave you more respect than you deserved," Melanie spat back at him receiving a backhand to her face as a result. She stilled her body beneath him. "Okay, okay you're right. You're in control. You have all the power." She closed her eyes.

Troy leaned forward, only inches from her face. "It's about time you realiz…" Melanie whipped her right hand from under her body and in one smooth motion, too quickly for Troy to react, slammed the heel of her palm upward under his nose with all the strength she could muster like Morgan had taught her. Blood spurted from the nose as Troy cried out in pain, his reflex to move his hands to the injury and the relaxing of his legs gave Melanie the chance she needed to shimmy out from beneath the confinement of his body. He reached for her but she reared back with her right leg and, with more strength than she ever thought she had, she rammed her boot into his groin, its pointed toe and high heel making hard contact with the sensitive area.

"Whoosh," she could hear the air leave his body as he doubled over, his head almost touching the floor as drops of blood from his nose darkened the Persian rug and he held his abdomen, moaning.

Melanie had never thought the sound of another's pain could bring her joy and for the slightest second she felt shame. She remembered her own words;_ the shame is his, not yours_. She got quickly to her feet and looked at Troy ostensibly incapacitated for the moment as he looked up at her. "You won't get out of this one." She opened her arms wide so he could see the blood on her blouse and held out her hands. "Your DNA's all over me."

CMCMCMCMCM

"Will and I are having a barbeque this weekend. We'd love for you to come."

"Um..." he turned the page of his book. "I don't know if I can make it, I'll see."

"Henry misses you." JJ said.

"I'm taking him to the children's group on Saturday, don't forget. I do try to see him as oft…" Reid began.

"I miss you." JJ interjected.

"JJ, you see me practically every day."

JJ heaved a sigh. "Yeah, I know; and I'm sitting right across from you now and still it feels like you're miles away. I think I've been trying to kid myself into believing that the fact that you came to Rossi's and played nice meant you had gotten over what happened. You haven't, have you?"

"Look, I understand what you did and why." Reid said pointedly as he closed his book. "It's just that it's hard to believe that a friend could watch me suffer all those months and do nothing to help."

"I didn't do nothing Spence." Her voice rose a little. "I was always there for you, always, whenever you needed me. That was all I could do. I couldn't tell you. I didn't have a choice. Even though I knew it was a deception, I also knew, for you, the pain was real and I comforted you as I would comfort anyone I cared about who was grieving. Did it bother me? Hell yeah, I wanted to tell you every time you came over… every time. But I couldn't. If Doyle got the slightest hint, even by our body language that Emily wasn't dead, you know he'd do anything to find her. You know he was attacking families and we were Emily's. You know this was all about Declan and that's why he never spared the children. I couldn't take the chance that he could ever find out that Emily was alive. Henry's life may have depended on it and, you know I love you Spence, but I could never ever put my son in danger. I'm a mother first and foremost and I will always protect my child. The same goes for Hotch and Jack."

"We're animals…" Reid nodded as his eyes shifted to a memory.

"What?" JJ shook her head.

"It's something my mom said to me when she told me she knew I was in danger from Gary Michaels. I asked her how she knew and she said she didn't know how; she just did. She said we're animals. We feel things. We moved houses back then and I remember Mom and Dad fighting about it. Sometimes it was easy to chock Mom's fears up to her paranoia, but she wouldn't give up and eventually Dad gave in."

"Exactly, no matter how ill you mom is or was, she was a mother protecting her baby. It's built in. Look Spence, I know Henry's not your son but if anything happened to me and Will, and Henry was your responsibility, I'd like to think that you would be willing to do the same for him, no matter what the consequences."

"I would." Reid replied without hesitation.

"I'm sorry Spence. I really am; for everything I put you through. I'm sorry I didn't think about the Dilaudid, but if I had, I don't know if I would have done anything differently. I guess I never thought of it because I think you're strong enough to get through anything without the aid of a drug. I never ever wanted to hurt you; you have to believe that. Do you believe that?"

"Spence?" She repeated when Reid didn't answer.

"Yeah… yeah JJ, I believe that."

"Is there some way we can get past this?" JJ reached across the table to touch his hand, relieved when he didn't pull it away. "I want my friend back. I miss him so much."

Reid looked away from her and out the window at the encroaching darkness to the east. "I'm sorry for being such a pain."

"It's okay Spence." She squeezed his hand. "You were hurt. I get that. I just want us to be like we used to."

Reid pulled his eyes away from the window, "I'd like that too JJ but it's hard when someone you trust betrays that. It might never be like it used to be. Once bitten twice shy, you know. It's harder to trust again."

"Oh, I don't know." Her eyes twinkled at him. "It seems you're doing alright with Melanie."

Reid pulled his hand away. "I don't want to talk about Melanie."

_It's affecting his life JJ. _ JJ's eyes narrowed. "Spence, you're not having problems trusting Melanie are you, because of me? Please tell me that's not true?"

"Where did all this come from JJ? Did Morgan say something to you?"

"No… okay he said something but he didn't tell me anything." She groaned. "What I mean is he told me that I needed to talk to you about this; that it wasn't over for you but he wouldn't say why. I stress the word 'wouldn't'. It's not like with me, that I couldn't. Derek could have told me but he wouldn't break a confidence. He said he'd never betray you that way."

Reid looked out the window again, "Good to know."

"Okay, I know it'll take time for you to trust me again, but please Spence, Melanie seems like an awesome girl. Don't let what I did destroy your chance for a future. Please!"

"I'll come to the barbecue." Reid told her.

"And," JJ prodded.

"I'll take the rest under advisement."

CMCMCMCMCM

Melanie bolted toward the door while Troy was still on the floor, seemingly unable to move. She had turned the knob when he spoke through his pain. "Try to press charges and I'll let the world know your esteemed FBI boyfriend is a junkie."


	15. Chapter 15

Melanie stared at herself in the mirror as she ran the brush through her wet hair, looking for outward signs of her ordeal. There were no bruises on her face thank God and the cuts on her legs could be hidden. There was apparently a bruise on her back the size of a gun barrel. The red marks on her wrist and hands might be noticed, even with long sleeves, but all in all, she concluded, she'd escaped relatively unscathed.

_Unscathed!_

She put down the brush and headed for her bedroom. The clock beside the bed said it was 3:13 she noted as she sat on the bed hugging her knees, resting her head on them and feeling the worn flannel of her pajamas, the favorite thing in her wardrobe when she needed to feel comfortable and comforted.

She picked up her phone and dialed his number. He'd likely be sleeping now although it was earlier out in Billings. _Voice mail, maybe that's just as well. How can I explain on the phone? _"Hi, it's Melanie; I need to talk to you. Can you give me a call in the morning?"

It hadn't been as bad as last time she concluded once she'd returned the phone to the charger. _At least I didn't need the pelvic exam. The nurses tending to my wounds, taking photos and collecting my clothing was bad enough. Enough to remind me that evidence doesn't always lead to justice. _ She closed her eyes as a tear leaked out the side and trickled to the flannel of her sleep pants. A few more followed before the dam broke.

CMCMCMCMCM

A cup of coffee sat cooling in front of her, not that she wanted it but she thought that doing something normal might make her feel better. So far it wasn't working. She forced herself to lift the cup to her lips just to prove to herself that she could. She'd just taken a sip when her cell rang, "Hello."

"_Hi, I got your message."_

"I need to talk to you… uh… in person if possible."

"_Is something wrong?"_

"I'll explain when I see you."

"_Do you want me to come over there?"_

"Can you?"

"_Sure, I'm on my way in but I can stop on the way. Shouldn't you be at work?"_

"I'll tell you when I see you."

"_Melanie, are you okay."_

"I'd rather do this face to face, please"

"_Okay, I'm on my way."_

After closing the phone, Melanie headed to the bathroom. _Does my hair look okay? I don't want to look like a basket case. _

_CMCMCMCMCM_

Melanie waited impatiently by her door after buzzing him in. It wasn't long before she heard a knock. "Hi, thanks for coming," she said upon opening the door.

"What's wrong?" He asked immediately taking in her appearance and demeanor.

She looked at her bare feet, unable to meet his eyes at that moment. "It happened again. Last night, he got me and he was going to…" She rushed into his arms, "Oh Derek."

"Shh, it's okay; I got ya," Morgan said putting his arms around Melanie and patting her back. He waited until he felt she gained her composure. "What happened and why didn't you call Reid?"

Melanie turned from him and headed to her sofa where she stayed quiet until he joined her. "I thought she was a rape victim…" She began.

"Melanie," Morgan touched her hair. "I'm so sorry that happened to you. But you fought back. You're alive and you didn't let him succeed in his plan. That's huge."

"I feel like one of your sadists, feeling glad that he was in pain. What does that make me?"

"It makes you someone who did what she had to do to get out of a bad situation. You defended yourself. Don't feel sorry for that. Hartley wasn't feeling sorry about what he was putting you through. I'm proud of you girl."

Melanie nodded her head, grateful for the words. "Thanks," she replied barely above a whisper.

"Now," Morgan continued, "why am I here and not Reid?"

"When I was running for the door, I told him he wouldn't be able to get out of this because his DNA was all over me and, just before I opened the door, he said if I tried to charge him he'd tell the world that Spencer was a junkie."

Melanie could feel an instant tension in Morgan's body. She watched his eyes shift from her to the wall as they took on a hard glare while his lips narrowed into a grim line. His hands balled into fists as she saw him warring within himself to control his rage.

Melanie reached out and touched one of his fists which he immediately opened to her touch. "That's why I can't tell Spencer. If I told him, I know he'd tell me to charge Troy and he'd take whatever came his way, but I can't… I can't do that to him. I can't be the reason he might lose everything."

Morgan got up from the couch and began to pace, his hands, once again, clenched into fists. This would do more than just possibly ruin Reid. It could blow the whole team sky high. It would be just the piece that Strauss needed to split the team up and get rid of Hotch. If Melanie chose not to say anything, her rapist would go free. Then there was Reid. "You have to tell him." Morgan said at last.

"No, I can't." Melanie shook her head remaining resolute.

"Look Melanie, I don't know what Reid has told you but we had an incident where some important information was kept from Reid and it has really affected his ability to trust. If he ever found out that you kept this from him, and that I'm now a party to it, it would devastate him. Not only would he be angry and hurt that you didn't tell him; imagine the guilt he'd feel if he found out you had kept this a secret to protect him. He has to know Melanie. There's no choice."

"But I can't do that to him. I know how he'll feel. He'll blame himself."

Morgan raised one of his clenched fists as if dying to put it through a wall. "Yeah, I know, it's going to be hard on him but, believe me, it's better than his not knowing."

Morgan suddenly stopped in his tracks. "Troy Hartley is a narcissist. He can't take anyone saying no to him." Morgan said and looked at Melanie who nodded. "You can't be the only person who's ever said no to him."

"You think he's done this before," Melanie nodded her understanding.

Morgan pulled his cell from his pocket and punched a number. "Baby girl, I need you to get over to Melanie's right away."

"_What's going on?" _

"Tell Hotch that you and I are going to be tied up for a while and it's critical. Tell him to trust me. Garcia, don't say anything to Reid or JJ. I'll explain when you get here."

"_But Derek…" _

"And bring your laptop."


	16. Chapter 16

Troy Hartley limped down the hallway toward his office. "What happened to you?" Jake Brevlin, senator from Indiana, asked as he came upon the young senator from Massachusetts noting his limp and his swollen nose.

Troy snickered slightly, "Bad bump while riding my bike. That's what I get for trying to stay in shape."

The older man squeezed his eyes shut as he pursed his lips, "Ooh, better you than me." The man chuckled and touched his expansive middle. "Maybe there are benefits to not exercising."

Troy smiled again as he reached his office and grasped the door knob. "I have to agree with you there." He opened the door to find Myrna, clipboard in hand, immediately giving him a rundown of his schedule for the day as he continued through to his private office passing him a handful of messages. "Thanks Myrna," he said as he went through the door, closing it behind him.

The chair behind his desk slowly swiveled around and Frank took in his appearance. "I take it things didn't go too well."

_CMCMCMCMCM_

Morgan opened the door to admit Garcia. Melanie couldn't help but smile a little when she saw her. The woman was so bright in her vintage style dress with varied designs of pink, red and a touch of green all outlined in black on a white background. It fit to her voluptuous curves with a belt tied at the waist before flaring out at the skirt. She wore nothing in her hair today and her blond tresses fell loosely around her shoulders. Her glasses were a basic black but the platform shoes bright red.

"What," Garcia said as soon as she entered the apartment, looking back and forth between Melanie and Morgan. "What's going on?"

"Sit down; I'll fill you in mama."

CMCMCMCMCM

JJ set her files on her desk and stared at the Starbucks iced beverage that sat on the desk. _Alright, that wasn't there when I went to get the consults. _Anderson walked by noting her confusion, "Dr. Reid put it there," he said pointing to a Starbucks cup on Reid's desk. JJ picked up the cup and drew on the straw. _Oh my God, an iced __caffé __latte, to die for._

"Thanks for the latte Spence," JJ said when Reid arrived at his desk to attack his own consults.

He smiled slightly. "JJ, have you seen Garcia?"

"No, I haven't seen her at all this morning. Come to think of it, I haven't seen Derek either." Reid raised one eyebrow. JJ lowered her voice to a whisper. "Spence, I know she's been having a bit of a rough spell with Kevin but you don't think…"

"JJ," Reid began. "You know I know nothing of matters of the heart."

"Oh, I don't know." She drew on the straw again. "You seem to have a pretty good idea of the way to this girl's heart."

CMCMCMCMCM

"Oh my God, oh you poor thing," Garcia sat beside Melanie on her nondescript beige sofa. "Are you alright? Do we need to take you to a doctor?" Her eagle eye wandered quickly over the apartment. The couch's matching chair sat kitty corner on the other side of the room. Although the room wasn't large, Melanie had done her utmost to make it look bigger with glass coffee and end tables finished with rich espresso V shaped bases. Although the seating was muted, color came from the art and accessories. One wall held a huge print of a bright red and orange sunset while the tables held Native American clay pots in bright yellows and oranges with rich browns. Two of the pots contained plants that appeared to be thriving and well cared for giving the room life. Behind the glass dining table was a framed print of yellow calla lilies on a black background, matching perfectly with the yellow upholstered dining chairs. A bright throw on the back of the sofa and throw pillows gave vibrancy to the room. _This girl has style._

"No, I went to the ER last night. I'm fine; only minor injuries."

"Yeah, the ones you can see," Garcia replied before turning to Morgan. "What can I do?"

"Hartley's a narcissist. I'm sure Melanie's not the first woman to say no to him and had to suffer the consequences." Morgan began.

"Right," Garcia rose to her feet and pulled her laptop from a huge tote bag she'd placed on the floor. She patted Melanie's hand. "Don't you worry. We'll soon know all we ever wanted to know about one Troy Hartley and likely a lot we didn't." She headed for the small dining area to the right of the sofa and just off the small galley kitchen.

"I also wondered," Morgan added, "if you and Melanie could put together a computer sketch of this woman who helped them."

"Consider it done," Garcia said as she sat at the table, moving a large but shallow decorative Hopi bowl aside before opening her computer and bringing to life, her fingers flying over the keys. "What are we going to do with whatever we find angelfish? It's not a federal case so it's outside our purview."

"Yeah, I know." Morgan said. "So we'll have to find some way to bring him down. I don't know if one of his other victims would be willing to step forward."

"Okay," Garcia agreed as she found her way into the FBI databanks. "Now, what about Reid? We aren't going to do this behind his back. We can't Derek. You know what happened with Emily."

"I know," Morgan agreed, "we have to tell him. I just wanted to see if we could have some kind of plan in place when we did because you know how this will hit him. You know how he'll feel."

"Yeah, okay, I'm on it." Garcia replied as her fingers continued to move like a blur over the keys.

Melanie stood and walked over to them. "You know, I never intended for you guys to do anything like this. I just didn't know what to do." She looked at Morgan. "I only called you because you've known Spencer longer than I have and you might be able to tell me how best to handle this. You don't have to do any of this." She gestured with her hand toward Garcia and the computer.

"Explain it to her stud." Garcia said without stopping her fingers.

"Pretty girl," Morgan ran his finger along Melanie's cheek. "You're Reid's lady and you have to be able to accept all that that entails. You don't just get Reid. You get all of us as well. Is that okay with you?"

Melanie reached up to grasp Morgan's hand as her eyes brimmed over with tears. "That's so okay with me."

"Yahtzee, I've got a sealed record." Garcia announced.

"What does that mean?" Melanie asked.

"It means our boy has crossed paths with the law before, likely as a minor." Morgan told her. "The court sealed it so it wouldn't show up on background checks."

Melanie squinted, "If it's sealed, how is it going to be of any help to us?"

"Because you can't hide from the goddess of the information superhighway," Garcia said as she opened the file, her eyes opening wide at what it contained. "I think it's time to call Reid."


	17. Chapter 17

"Morgan what are you talking about," Reid asked of Morgan's request that he come to Melanie's. "What's going on?"

"_We'll explain everything when you get here; and bring JJ._

"JJ… Morgan, what's going on?" He repeated. "Is Melanie okay?" Reid couldn't hide the concern in his voice.

"_Yeah, she's fine."_

"She wants to break up with me doesn't she? Is… is there someone else? Morgan, you and Melanie aren't…"

"_No kid,"_ Morgan stated firmly. "_She does not want to break up with you. And, do you think I'd ever do something like that to you?"_

"No… but… you know, you're more attractive to women and I thought maybe with the hand to hand that she… I mean, it wouldn't be your fault."

"_Aargh!"_ Reid squinted, pulling his phone away from his ear at the volume of Morgan's voice_. "Reid, Melanie does not, I repeat, does not want to break up with you. She doesn't love anyone but you and if you'd get your ass over here you'd find that out."_

"I'll have to clear it with Hotch," Reid replied.

"_Hotch knows. I called him. Now, just grab JJ and get the hell over here before I have to kick your genius ass."_

Garcia put her hand over her mouth to stifle her laughter as Morgan yelled into his phone. "I'm sorry, she said squeezing Melanie's hand. "I know this isn't funny it's just that sometimes Reid's insecurity can be so hilariously endearing."

"Endearing my ass," Morgan remarked as he closed his phone and put it back in his pocket. "Damn irritating is a better word."

"That's two words," Garcia reminded him as she and Melanie both began laughing at the frustration on Morgan's face.

_CMCMCMCMCM_

JJ took her eyes off the road briefly and glanced over at Reid in the passenger seat. His sunglasses hid anything she might glean from his eyes but he seemed jittery in his seat, as if being strapped in was somehow a torture at this moment. _I wish Morgan had given me a heads up about what this was about. _"You're sure Morgan never gave you any indication what this was about?"

"No, just that Melanie was alright; she didn't want to break up with me, that I should bring you and Hotch knew about it." Reid looked out the window at the morning rush hour traffic in the next lane as he spoke. "What could Melanie have to do with you, Morgan and Hotch?"

JJ was wondering the same thing herself but felt she dare not voice that to Reid. He was already wound up enough. "I'm sure we'll find out when we get there." She made a left turn on the street that would take them to Melanie's apartment.

When they reached Melanie's building, Reid was out of the car before JJ had shifted it into park. She had to dash to catch up to him and jog to keep pace as his long legs strode determinedly toward the door of the apartment complex. He stopped abruptly and JJ almost ran into him. "Spence!"

"JJ, are you sure you don't know what's going on?" Reid said as he turned to face her, his eyes shooting daggers now he'd removed his sunglasses.

"No, I promise you Spence, I'm as in the dark as you are about this."

"Yeah, well your promises don't mean much to me these days." He turned and headed for the door again and JJ silently cursed Morgan if his actions had ruined the slight bit of progress she thought they'd made a mere hour ago. They entered the building and Reid didn't even have to look at the names to know which button to press.

"_That you kid?_" came through the speaker.

"Yeah, me and JJ," Reid spoke into the intercom and the door immediately buzzed allowing them entrance.

JJ quickly dashed across the lobby still having trouble keeping up with Reid. She pushed the elevator button but Reid walked right past the elevator to the door on its left, pulled the handle and began running up the stairs. "Maybe I won't have to work out today," JJ sighed as she took off after Reid.

Morgan answered the door immediately at Reid's knock. "All right, what's going on?" Reid said as he barged his way past his friend into the apartment to find Garcia sitting at Melanie's dining table with her laptop open. What's Garcia doing here flashed through his mind before he caught sight of Melanie sitting on her sofa. He headed straight for her and sat down beside her turning so they could face one another. He looked back and forth between Melanie, Morgan and Garcia. "Okay what's going on?" He said again.

"Okay, I think JJ, Garcia and I are going to go get a cup of coffee. I meant to pick one up on my way in but I ended up here." Morgan stated.

"Oh my God," Melanie jumped to her feet. "I had made coffee and I didn't offer you any, I'm sorry. I was just... I could make a fresh pot."

"No pretty lady," Morgan held up his hand. "We're going to go catch a coffee together and give you some time to talk to Reid. Garcia and I will fill JJ in since she's as much in the dark as Reid."

Reid's eyes immediately flicked to JJ, the dark pools full of regret at what he'd just said to her. He was relieved to see JJ nod her understanding and silently mouth, "It's okay."

The threesome filed out of the apartment with waves to the couple and they were alone. Reid patted the sofa. "Please, I need to know what all this," he gestured to the room, "is about."

Melanie sat next to him and took one of his hands in hers caressing his long fingers. "I know. I know you should know and you need to know. It's just hard to tell but let me tell it all before you ask questions okay?" Reid nodded and she continued. "I was leaving the crisis centre last night…"

_CMCMCMCMCM_

JJ's mouth gaped open after hearing Morgan and Garcia tell her about what had befallen Melanie when she'd left the crisis centre. "Sometimes I think I've seen all the sick depravity there is and that people can't sink any lower and then they do. Posing as someone who'd been raped, someone she knew Melanie, a good hearted woman, would be moved to help; what kind of woman does that?"

"We'll make sure they get her JJ." Morgan promised.

"Well, they better get her before I do." JJ snarled, "because if I get my hands on her…"

_CMCMCMCMCM_

"Why didn't you call me?" Reid asked, breaking his promise not to interrupt. "Are you okay?" He began scanning he body for signs of injury. "I would have come. As soon as I got home I would have come." Seething anger took over from concern as he stood and started pacing her apartment like a hungry tiger in his cage. "You have to report it. You have to. You can't let him get away with this. To hell with me. If I get fired from the bureau, I can always do something else."

Melanie wiped the tears that were falling down her cheeks. "That's why I didn't call you. I knew that's what you'd say and I couldn't let something happen to you because of me and something from my past."

"No, it's my past that's at issue here." Reid's voice rose angrily as he poked his chest with his right index finger. "If I wasn't addicted to Dilaudid that bastard would be in jail right now. Now he's still out there and he's enjoying this. Don't you get that? He's enjoying this. His narcissism is being fed by the fact that he's got power over you, over us. His threat to you keeps you from reporting the assault and he knows I know he's got my career in his hands. You can't let him have that. Report it, to hell with me."

"And what about your team?" Melanie rose to face him. "If you go down, they do too. They had a duty to report you and they didn't. They were all negligent. You must see that. You ran around for those months while you were using Dilaudid with a gun and a license to use it. I don't think that would go over well at Quantico or with the public."

Reid bowed his head, running his fingers feverishly through his hair. "Aargh! This is such a mess and it's all my fault," he said as he looked out the window.

Melanie walked to the window and turned Reid to face her. "No, no it's not."

Reid pulled himself from her grasp. "I never asked them to do that you know." Reid stared out at the sunny day that warred with the anger inside of him.

"You didn't have to. They had a choice to make, report or not. They made it. Instead of any of them going to Strauss, they circled the wagons and made a pact, one they've never broken." She turned him to face her again. "Listen to me Spencer; I called Derek because he's known you the longest and I thought he could help me find the best way to handle this with you. I didn't ask for any of this either but when he came over he decided to call Garcia." Melanie took his hand in hers. "He seems to think that Troy's likely done this before and if we go back through his life we might be able to get someone to come forward and I wouldn't have to charge him to get him put away. Garcia thought she found something. Troy's got some sealed file, likely from when he was a kid."

"What was it?" Reid asked.

"She didn't say. They decided to call you at that point."

Reid said nothing. He looked down at Melanie's hands running his thumbs gently over the chafing on her wrists from the flex cuffs.

"Spencer, it's what I want to do. It's my choice."

"You shouldn't have to be forced to make this choice because of me."

"Hey, I'm not being forced." Melanie slid her hands from his grasp to lift his face so she could look in his eyes. "I know, if the situations were reversed, you'd do the same for me."

"I would," he agreed reminding himself that he'd spoken the same words last night when JJ reminded him that you do what you have to to protect those you love.


	18. Chapter 18

Reid glared at his teammates as he opened the door for them. The anger in his eyes had changed, however, from that of a man not getting the answers he wanted to a man who was teetering on the edge of going totally ballistic. Garcia hugged him as they filed in while Morgan slapped him on the shoulder. He stopped JJ. "Sorry about what I said before."

"It's okay Spence. I know trust won't be automatic. I have to earn it and I'm willing to. I'm here for you." She opened her arms slightly, giving Reid the choice whether to accept a hug or not."

He stepped into her arms after a brief moment allowing the embrace. "Thanks JJ," he said before they went to join the others.

JJ approached Melanie and touched her softly on the arm. "I'm so sorry. I'll do anything I can to help you two get through this."

"Thank you JJ. You've all been so good. I still feel bad about involving you all in this." Her eyes began to tear and she dug in the pocket of her jeans for a tissue, "Damn it."

Reid made a move to rush over but JJ shook her head slightly, stopping him. "She's right," he said. "None of you should have to do this. If we get found out digging into Hartley, there could be consequences."

"Yeah," Morgan agreed. "And if we don't do anything, Hartley's out there holding this over Melanie and if she presses charges and he makes good on his threat then the whole team could be blown out of the water."

Reid nodded at Morgan's assessment. "That's why I've come to a conclusion. I think I should just resign. That would save everybody a whole world of trouble. And I could go after this guy."

"No," the four others in the room said in unison.

"How did Troy find out about this anyway?" Melanie asked. "It's not like Spencer wears a sign."

"He's probably had someone watching since you did that interview." JJ told her. "Reid might have been followed to some of his meetings."

"Hartley likely has a real hate on for Reid. You said no to him but yes to Reid," Morgan explained. "He doesn't see Reid in anywhere near the same league as himself."

Reid spun around and raised his fist to Melanie's wall but stopped just short of hitting it. Who else could have been compromised by his being followed around? "Son of a bitch!"

"Look Reid, Morgan and I have a plan." Garcia attempted to calm him. "The least you could do is hear us out."

Reid nodded. "Okay, I'll hear you out but I'm not promising anything Garcia. What's in the sealed file?" He asked.

"You guys probably know better than me if there are any precursors to rape, you know, like the homicidal triad with serial killers."

"Voyeurism can be a precursor," JJ told her.

"Well, he wasn't a voyeur that anyone knows of but this seems pretty telling." Garcia opened the sealed file on her computer. "Charges of assault were laid against Troy Hartley at the age of, get this, ten when he tied one Angela Claymore, aged nine, down and tickled her mercilessly. Apparently the little girl was an epileptic and had a grand mal seizure almost asphyxiating. He'd also made a video of it."

"He wanted to relive the experience; recreate the power he felt at that moment. How often do we see that in unsubs?" Morgan remarked.

"Tying women down seems to be his thing. Now we know where that came from," JJ added.

"Tickling?" Melanie's eyebrows rose skeptically. "That really doesn't sound that bad. I mean, he was ten."

"Actually, it is that bad." Reid began. "It's called gargalesis, forced tickling, and it's been a method of torture since ancient times. They used to dip a person's feet in salt water and then have a goat come and lick it off. They chose the feet because they are the most ticklish part of the body due to the many nerve endings found there. The laughter is a reflex, just like a knee jerk; it comes from the twittering of the muscles tickling produces. Studies have shown that the laughter from tickling is totally different from the laughter associated with humor. Anyway, once the goat had finished licking the salt off they'd dip the feet once again and the torture continued. Tickling can cause severe physical reactions, even heart attack or, as in that little girl's case, a seizure. The Nazis used to use it in the concentration camps as well." He stopped for a breath as he finished his ramble.

"Wow, I'd never thought about it like that," Melanie replied.

"I'd say that's a definite precursor to rape," JJ said. "This guy's been a sadist since he was a kid."

"So what happened to him Garcia?" Morgan asked.

"Parents agreed to counseling for him and, considering his age, the file was sealed." The computer tech said as she read the information.

"Morgan's right," Reid interjected. "If Hartley was figuring out ways to torture at ten, there's no way he waited all those years before he attacked Melanie the first time. There've got to be others."

"So how do we find out?" Melanie asked.

"I say we follow the money." Garcia announced. "If they didn't charge him like our kick ass girl here had the guts to do, they likely got paid off; sooo, the Hartley bank accounts coming up."

"What do we do with any information we get." Melanie inquired. "Garcia said you couldn't go to the police because it's out of your hands so how are we going to get him and have him not suspect I'm… we're behind it. If he paid these women off, they're not likely to come forward."

"That's where I wanted to pick JJ's brain." Morgan answered her. "Do you know any investigative reporters from your days as media liaison that might run with something like this?"

JJ appeared lost in thought for a moment before she replied. "Well, there is the guy that dug up the stuff about Melanie. I don't think Hartley would think much about it being Melanie when this guy already had Hartley on his radar. We'd have to be careful anyone we pass the information to wouldn't reveal their source."

"What if they didn't know who the source was?" Morgan asked raising his eyebrows.

"What about Jeff Hastings?" Garcia exclaimed. "He's that blogger who first connected the Doyle killings. That's better than print or television; if it's on the net, it's everywhere. I have an idea."

"Look," Melanie held up her hands to stop them. "This is all very nice of you but I don't want you guys risking anything on my account."

Garcia tilted her head back so she could see Morgan. "She still doesn't get it, does she?" she said as she put her fingers on the keys, "So let me be the first to throw down the gauntlet in the Troy Hartley battle; I'm in."

"I'm in," Morgan agreed.

JJ squeezed Reid's arm as she passed him to join Garcia at the table. "I'm in. Let's get to work."

_CMCMCMCMCM_

Marla Shurvell was in the midst of sniffing a line of cocaine when her door burst open. "Police, on the floor," one of the officers in a Kevlar vest said pointing his gun at her."

Marla dropped to the floor, her hands up. "I didn't do anything," she said, her face planted in the grimy linoleum.

"From the looks of it," the other officer with a definite Cajun accent drawled, "you are in possession of a controlled substance."

The first officer cuffed her hands behind her back hauled her to her feet while his partner continued to drawl. "Marla Shurvell, you're under arrest for possession or a controlled substance and kidnapping. You have the right to remain silent…"

_CMCMCMCMCM_

"Number four," Melanie said as she looked at a lineup of five women.

"Are you sure?" Detective Will LaMontagne asked.

"Positive detective," Melanie replied curtly, turned and left the room.

_CMCMCMCMCM_

"I didn't do any kidnapping. All I did was drive a van," Marla stressed during questioning. "It's Frank and the guy he works for you want."

Detective LaMontagne stood and walked around the interrogation room. "Unfortunately the victim didn't get a look at this Frank since his face was covered with a stocking and she also managed to escape so, unfortunately for you, you're the only one she can identify. " He stopped pacing and put his arms on the table, leaning forward bringing his face inches from hers. "That means you go down for the whole thing."

Marla ran her fingers through her greasy hair. "Can we make a deal?"

_CMCMCMCMCM_

Jeff Hastings unlocked his mailbox and pulled out a couple of bills, junk mail and a padded envelope. He could feel something bumpy inside. Ripping it open, he discovered a flash drive. He looked inside the envelope for a note but there was none. He squinted at the contents and turned the envelope over again. The postmark read Baton Rouge. _Do I know anyone in Baton Rouge? _ When he entered his apartment, he threw his other mail and keys on his table and immediately plugged the flash drive into his laptop and his mouth fell open at the contents.

He pulled the drive from his computer and shoved it in his pocket, closed his computer and threw some clothes and his laptop in a duffel bag, almost mowing down his roommate, Brian Lalonde, at the door as he was leaving. "Where're you going in such a hurry?" the nerdy blonde asked.

"Boston."


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Only an epilogue after this. Thanks to everyone who supported the story. I appreciate all the reviews and PMs I got. I'm sorry I couldn't respond to those who reviewed under Guest. Special thanks, as always, to mablereid who is my sounding board on every story. I'd be lost without her. A shout out to Daisyangel for originally suggesting the country music forum and puts up with my repeated PMs about which songs I can use.**

**Honorable mention to the composers and Shawna and Keifer Thompson of Thompson Square who gave us the beautiful song Glass which was the prompt for this story. And to the great Lord Byron.**

Garcia settled into her chair as her babies booted up. Nothing earth shattering had been on Jeff Hastings' blog since Ethan had mailed the flash drive on his last gig in Baton Rouge. They had chosen Jeff on her suggestion so she hoped today would be different as she went immediately to his blog.

"Yahtzee," she squealed as she read what the blogger had written on Troy Harley and his past deeds_. He's even done an interview_. She clicked on the picture.

An elderly woman came to life on the screen, as much life as was left in her anyway, which seemed like precious little. She was thin, her hair grey and stringy. It was obvious she was very ill and doing this interview from her bed. The blog article had stated she was a former employee in the Hartley home. Nasal cannula fit into her nostrils giving her oxygen she much needed as she wheezed through her narrative.

"_I've been afraid to speak until now in case the family somehow came after me. But, this could be my last day on earth and I'm glad you've come to me so I can get this off my chest."_ She wheezed and stopped for a few moments to get her breath and her hands shook as she patted her chest with the palm of her hand. "_Troy was a mean and willful child. He didn't care about anyone but himself,"_ the raspy voice continued giving an account of what had been done to young Angela when Troy was a child. She went on to comment on how, when he grew older, it became rape charges that threatened the family name and much money changed hands to protect the Hartley reputation. _"That's when Mr. Hartley brought Frank Chura into the picture as kind of a babysitter and handler of any messes Troy got himself into." _She gave a raspy disdainful laugh. _"Frank was as corrupt as the devil himself, but he managed to keep Troy out of jail and the family name intact." _

Her body shook as hacking coughs made her even more breathless and she had to have a drink of water before continuing. Jeff Hastings, out of view of the camera, asked if she wished to stop. _"No, I've held onto this for too long. This may be my last chance; a deathbed confession that I watched what went on in that house and didn't try to stop it."_

The blog went on to explain that Ms. Hensel had kept a journal of all the goings on in the Hartley household which she'd passed on to Jeff. He was petitioning the Boston DA to check the older woman's account with bank records to find out if indeed, large sums had been paid to numerous women for their silence.

Garcia leaned back in her chair and picked up her yellow mug of tea, her red lips curving into a huge grin as she realized that Troy Hartley's safety net was beginning to unravel.

CMCMCMCMCM

"It's nice to be home at the same time for a change," Will told JJ as she handed him a mug of coffee that he placed on the end table beside the couch where they snuggled together.

"Yeah, with opposite shifts and cases, I feared ever seeing you again." She flicked the remote for the television as she leaned in for his kiss.

"… _a breaking story,"_ the anchorwoman announced. _"Police, political officials and the media alike have launched an investigation over the last few days into the recently appointed Senator Troy Hartley."_ JJ and Will gave their full attention to the screen. _"A recent posting on the blog of a popular DC blogger, Jeff Hastings has opened a Pandora's box regarding the senator including previous alleged rapes and some heinous activities dating back to his childhood._

Will picked up his coffee mug and clinked it with JJ's.

_CMCMCMCMCM_

Hotch, Morgan and Rossi looked intently at the screen in the BAU bullpen.

"_Bank accounts going back a number of years support the claim that at least three women were paid off for their silence and the DA's office in Boston is considering investigating Troy Hartley on bribery charges. There's been no comment from Senator Hartley's office although it is believed that in this, an election year, the party is scrambling to distance itself from him and he is likely to be removed from his office in light of the new allegations; all this on the eve of the vote on the crime bill."_

CMCMCMCMCM

Melanie pulled a casserole from the oven as Reid said, "Here it comes." She pulled off her oven mitts and joined him on the couch.

"_Our own Eric Foster attempted again to speak to Melanie Webster, the only woman to actually accuse Senator Hartley of rape in light of the recent developments." _The anchor said before the coverage switched to a DC street where a man with sculpted good looks, dark brown hair and teeth made for television stood microphone in hand.

The shot showed Melanie coming up the street toward the library._ "Miss Webster, what do you make of the new developments regarding Senator Hartley and possible past sexual assaults?"_ Foster said before pointing the microphone in her direction.

"_I have no comment on that, it has nothing to do with me,"_ Melanie said, still walking.

"_Were you offered money for your silence?"_

"_No, there was no need, the Boston DA's office had already concluded there was not enough evidence to prosecute so an offer of money at that point would have definitely pointed to some kind of guilt on the senator's part._

"_Would you have taken the money had it been offered?"_

Melanie stopped at the steps to the library. She turned slowly to face Foster and the cameraman, her blond tresses blowing softly in the light breeze. She was framed by the huge glass doors surrounded by sturdy stone pillars that held an institution that every American, from the largest metropolis to the smallest country town, knew and could be a part of, that fed the mind, heart and soul. _I will make one statement and one statement only._ She looked directly into the camera. _My body and my control over it are not, and never have been, for sale. I want nothing more than to erase that incident and Troy Hartley from my mind_. She turned and entered the library.

Reid put his arm around Melanie. "I'm so proud of you."

She gave her head a brisk nod, "Me too."

She felt his grasp on her loosen and he moved away from her on the couch. "I only wish it was true."

"It is true," Melanie stated firmly. "I would never have taken a penny from him."

"That's true," Reid refused to look at her. "But he bought your silence anyway, because of me. If it wasn't for me and my… issues, he would have been dragged into jail by now."

"Spencer, I was given a choice. I made it. I chose you over reporting Troy for an attempted rape. I repeat, attempted. I was able to stand up for myself and it felt damned good." She raised her voice slightly. "I feel damned good." She rose and headed for the kitchen. "And I will not let any man, even you, take that away from me."

CMCMCMCMCM

Nancy Donnelly felt herself being thrown savagely on the bed. What had happened? This guy had seemed so nice when he'd bought her a drink as she celebrated her twenty-fifth birthday with her friends at a bar in Alexandria. He had seemed completely charismatic when he'd asked her to dance. Her friends had thought she was lucky to have found this guy and had urged her to go with him. When they'd gotten to his room, he'd been charming, ordering a bottle of wine, but shortly after that it seemed like he had turned from Dr. Jekyll to Mr. Hyde. His fist hit her head with a savage blow as she tried to fight him off when he began to rip at her clothes. _I know I had too much to drink. I shouldn't have come here. Someone help me._ "No," she screamed loudly.

Another punch, an uppercut to her jaw, dislodged some teeth, she was sure, as the man leered down at her. "No one says no to me."

"Please, please, please don't," Nancy found herself begging as she squirmed and kicked beneath his weight. She wasn't strong enough to hold him off and her own strength was beginning to wane. _ I can't fight him much longer. _"Help," she wailed.

The day had started out so well. She'd gone to the mailbox and found a letter from La Femme magazine in New York. She'd applied for a job as an assistant to the editor, a good start to her journalistic career, she'd thought. She'd been so excited about moving to the big apple. Her sister had driven in from Baltimore for the birthday celebrations with the family and then this great evening out with her friends. What had been a dream day was suddenly her worst nightmare.

The new clothes she'd treated herself to were literally ripped off her as the man on top of her smirked at her while his eyes roamed over her naked body. "Please," she whispered. "Please, no."

She felt the back of his hand sharply slap her face. He leaned over her. "I told you. No one says no to me."

"Okay," she squealed softly through her tears. She had to get out of this. She had to find a way out of this.

Troy Hartley undid the buckle of his belt, the button on his pants and then his zipper. He lowered his pants to his knees as he continued to straddle her. Lastly he lowered his white jockey shorts.

Nancy scrunched her eyes closed and waited for the assault to be over. _Think of your new job in New York, looking for an apartment; how you're going to decorate it. Think of Elvis; Nancy pictured her energetic Jack Russell terrier. Think of anything but where you are. _She began to count the seconds until she would be violated completely.

But the seconds ticked by and, when nothing happened, she heard Troy swear. Nancy opened one eye slightly and could see her rapist's problem. She would have laughed had this man not held her life in his hands. The fact that he could not perform was making him angrier, Nancy could see, and she knew she had to do something or she was dead. "Maybe… maybe it's me," she suggested at last. "Maybe I'm not…you know… pretty enough or whatever."

"Of course it's you bitch," the angry man responded. "I've never had trouble before." His hands encircled her neck and began squeezing.

Nancy could feel herself getting lightheaded as her lungs screamed for precious oxygen and her arms flailed about aimlessly. She felt her hand touch something on the bedside table. The wine bottle, the neck of the wine bottle he'd ordered when they got to the room. She managed to wrap her fingers around the neck and lift it with all the strength left in her and soundly bash the side of Troy Hartley's head spilling the wine left inside the bottle all over her.

Troy seemed to lose his balance and focus while Nancy frantically reached for the phone and pressed 0. "Four fifteen, rape, police, security, hurry!" she yelled into the phone rolling off the bed before Troy gained his balance and came after her_. Hold him off. Hold him off. Help is coming. Hold him off. _Adrenaline pumping, she stumbled toward the bathroom on shaky legs while Troy seemed to regain his balance.

"Security," she heard outside the door.

"Help," she yelled as loud as she could as Troy tackled her, knocking her legs out from under her sending her thudding to the carpet. She heard the door click open as the guard used his card.

She felt the weight ease up as two uniformed guards tackled Troy and lifted him off her. She continued to stumble to the bathroom where she found a robe hanging behind the door. She closed the door, leaned against it and tried to find her breath as the tears flowed down her cheeks.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Epilogue**_

Reid set the latest issue of La Femme magazine on Melanie's coffee table. It contained a very well written narrative by Nancy Donnelly, the editor's assistant who Troy Hartley had been attempting to rape when he was caught.

"I wonder why he didn't drug her," Melanie asked from the bedroom. "That seemed to be his usual MO."

"I think after Jeff Hastings' blog came out, the senate rescinding his appointment along with the party distancing itself from him, he felt he was losing the power that fed his narcissism. And with Frank Chura arrested for kidnapping you, his fix it man was gone. Then Shelley Henderson came forward," Reid said of one of Hartley's former victims. "He started to devolve."

"Well, I'm glad it ended in him being caught but I can't help feeling sort of responsible that Nancy was forced to pay for what we set in motion," she replied.

"He would have raped someone eventually; that's the sad truth." Reid told her. "There was no way we could have predicted or stopped that even if we'd done nothing. I think the fact that he had devolved made him sloppier than he would normally have been."

"Still, I know how she feels, but thank God he couldn't perform; I think it saved Nancy."

"I don't think God had a lot to do with it; more likely some damage done by a little spitfire librarian." Reid said. "He could get five years to life or a mandatory 25 year sentence depending on his conduct. And that's only on the attempted rape. Add on the possible bribery charges and that's a lot of prison time. If Shelly Henderson's case gets to trial and he's convicted, we've likely heard the last of Troy Hartley."

"That's music to my ears," Melanie said as she entered the room and his mouth dropped as he took in her black suede skirt and vest with decorative metal studs around their hems over a white satin blouse. Black suede cowboy boots ended mid calf while golden curls bounced around her shoulders.

The skirt swirled as she pirouetted before him. "What do you think?"

"I'm speechless," Reid replied standing, "so I'll fall back on Byron. She walks in beauty, like the night of cloudless climes and starry skies; and all that's best of dark and bright meet in her aspect and her eyes."

He saw her eyes water. "What every woman wants, a man who will quote poetry to her."

Reid caressed her cheek with one of his long fingers catching a tear. "And on that cheek and o'er that brow, so soft, so calm, yet eloquent, the smiles that win, the tints that glow, but tell of days in goodness spent, a mind at peace with all below, a heart whose love is innocent!"

_CMCMCMCMCM_

"I haven't met Rossi and Hotch. It's kind of like meet the parents. What if they hate me or think I'm a troublemaker after everything that happened." Melanie said as their cab pulled into the parking lot at Clancy's Saloon. The team had decided a carefree evening of celebration was in order.

Reid suppressed a chuckle at her description of Hotch and Rossi as he paid the driver. "Don't worry;" he sighed. "You'll have Stella there anyway, and believe me, they're not going to hate you okay. And you're not the one who made trouble. I told you before. None of this would have been necessary if I wasn't…"

Melanie's hand was suddenly clapped over his mouth. "Say that one more time and I'll be forced to slap you upside the head." She paused for a moment and continued more seriously. "Look Spencer, you are a very good man who made a bad decision under extremely tough circumstances. I think the reason you have such a hard time forgiving people like JJ, and even your dad, is that you haven't forgiven yourself. If you can't forgive yourself, how can you forgive others?" She squeezed his hand. "Forgive yourself okay. Now let's go have a good time."

"Okay, but only if you quit with the 'they won't like me' already. Now Rossi, he likely won't be able to keep his eyes off you."

"I don't know, Stella's a lovely woman." Melanie raised her eyebrows. "She's been a widow for too long, it's time she met someone. But what about Hotch?"

"He's bringing Beth I think. She seems to mellow him a little."

"Do I mellow you?" Melanie began to giggle and took his hand before they entered the country and western bar.

"Why do you want to know that?"

"Ooh, answering a question with a question. That's supposed to mean something in profiler speak I think." Melanie giggled again.

"You think too much," Reid replied as he held the door for her to enter.

_CMCMCMCMCM_

"They seem to be enjoying themselves," Rossi said as they watched the three couples on the dance floor. Reid danced with JJ while Will was partnered with Garcia, Morgan with Melanie.

"Yes, I'm glad things are working out for Melanie." Hotch agreed. "Getting Troy Hartley behind bars will be a big weight off her mind I think, which is good because I like her. She's good for Reid."

"Things don't always work out that well," Rossi noted.

"You two look boring," Beth said as she and Stella returned from the ladies' room. "Come on," she pulled Hotch to his feet. "Let's show them all how it's done." She turned to Rossi as the couple left. "You two'll be okay?"

Rossi eyed the Stella, attractive in a pair of black jeans with a burgundy crushed velvet jacket over a white blouse with a stand up collar. "Take your time;" he winked, "we'll be fine.

_CMCMCMCMCM_

"Alright, who haven't I danced with," Morgan asked a couple of hours later.

"I think there's a girl over there in the corner," Rossi pointed to the back of the bar, "and, of course, our waitress." Maria, a beautiful black haired, black eyed Latina laughed as she set another round of drinks on the table.

"Looks like your lady's talkin' up another guy," Morgan noted as Melanie stopped to talk to someone on the way back from the ladies' room.

"You think I'm about to stop her from trying to do anything!" Reid squeaked and the table burst into laughter.

The music man made an announcement as Melanie neared the table. "By special request, this is a lady's choice; get ready Spencer." Reid looked like he'd been struck by lightning.

Rossi leaned over and pointed to Melanie. "I think that means you're up."

Reid took Melanie's hand as the music started and they headed for the dance floor, not quite sure what she might have gotten him into. He took her in his arms as the songstress began.

Trying to live and love

With a heart that can't be broken,

Is like trying to see the light

With eyes that can't be opened.

Yeah we both carry baggage

We picked up on our way

So if you love me do it gently

And I will do the same.

Melanie laid her head on his shoulder and began to sing softly into his ear as the words sunk in.

We may shine. We may shatter.

We may be picking up the pieces hereon after

We are fragile. We are human.

We are shaped by the light we let through us.

But we break fast 'cause we are glass.

Rossi looked around the table. Garcia had her arm linked into Morgan's, her head on his shoulder. Will and JJ held hands while Hotch had his arm around Beth. All eyes were on the couple on the dance floor.

I'll let you look inside me

Through the stains and through the cracks

And in the darkness of this moment

You'll see the good and bad

But try not to judge me

'Cause we've walked down different paths

But it brought us here together

So I won't take that back.

We may shine. We may shatter…

Rossi lifted his glass. "I'd say this is cause for a toast." The others raised their glasses or mugs.

"Aren't we forgetting someone?" Will drawled.

Rossi waved a dismissive hand. "They're not worried about us." He raised his glass. "To the successful apprehension of Troy Hartley and to family," he gently squeezed Stella's shoulder, "old and new, no matter what form it comes in. It's been proven time after time, it's stronger than anything."

"Here here," Morgan agreed as he clinked his beer mug and took a drink.

Melanie's arm tightened around Reid's shoulders.

We might be oil and water

This could be a big mistake

We might burn like gasoline and fire

That's a chance we'll have to take.

Melanie raised her eyes to look into a pair of the most beautiful brown pools she was sure could see straight into her soul. At last she was not afraid. Teardrops glistened in her eyes as they brimmed over with emotion her heart could no longer hold. She was willing to take that chance Reid could see. She was ready and willing to jump in with both feet with total faith in him; with total faith in them. And suddenly he knew he could do nothing but follow her. He placed his lips close to her ear. "I love you."

_CMCMCMCMCM_

_**We may shine. We may shatter. We may be picking up the pieces hereon after. We are fragile. We are human. We are shaped by the light we let through us. But we break fast, 'cause we are glass. We are glass.**_

_**Ross Cooperman & Jon Nite**_

_**CMCMCMCMCM **_

**The End**


End file.
